


Enamorados

by Jake91



Series: Una serie de faltas de comunicación [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: De verdad, M/M, Relación establecida, revelación de magia, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake91/pseuds/Jake91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin y Arthur están juntos en secreto, pero todo el mundo lo sabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enamored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994757) by [LadyAuroraPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraPendragon/pseuds/LadyAuroraPendragon). 



> Bueno, por fin empiezo con la tercera parte de la historia, ahora están juntos pero vamos a centrarnos un poco más en el resto de personajes y en cómo van descubriendo a los tortolitos. Tiene doce capítulos que iré publicando cada semana. Disfruten ;P

 

**Capítulo 1**

 

El verano había acabado, lo único que había dejado eran días calurosos y noches frías. Esta era la época del año que menos le gustaba a Merlin; se despertaba, o sudando o congelado a morir. Hoy, estaba congelándose a muerte, se estiró buscando las mantas pero no las encontró. Soltando un gruñido se giró para estar de frente a su dormido compañero y abrió los ojos. Arthur estaba al otro lado de la cama, completamente envuelto en la manta, arropado como una princesita. No le importaba que Merlin tiritara hasta morir, eso estaba claro.

 

El sol ya había salido, y parecía que desde hace rato, eso no era bueno, Merlin debía dejar de pasar las noches en la cámara del rey. Esta era la cuarta vez esa semana y Gaius empezaba a sospechar, Merlin no entendía realmente porque Arthur no le dejaba decírselo a Gaius. Se sentía deshonesto, lo que era bastante cínico, viniendo de Merlin, que mentía a todo el mundo, incluso al hombre al que amaba…

 

Aun era extraño pensar en eso, su relación había empezado hacia un mes, y nunca lo decía, bueno… a nadie más que a Arthur, aunque sólo tres veces, y una en realidad no contaba porque Arthur había insistido hasta que lo había dicho. Pero él quería a Arthur, aunque toda su relación estuviera basada en mentiras. Merlin intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello.

 

Su compañero de cama soltó un fuerte bostezo y rodó; mirando a Merlin con los ojos medio abiertos y una tonta sonrisa en la cara. Merlin rió para sí mismo, cuando Arthur se estiró y tiró a Merlin hacia abajo, metiéndolo bajo la manta a su lado, era una de las pocas veces que a Merlin le parecía bien ser maltratado por Arthur. Porque parecía que el estúpido rey disfrutaba demasiado el maltratar a Merlin.

 

“Piensas muy alto,” se quejó Arthur, echando aire caliente en la cara de Merlin al hablar. “Me despertaste.”

 

“¡Lo siento!” replicó Merlin, sarcásticamente. “puede que si no hubieras robado todas las mantas durante la noche.”

 

“Soy el rey y está es mi cama…”

 

“Entonces no te importará dormir solo en ella.”

 

“No, en realidad lo prefiero, siempre me pegas patadas, solo sigo con ello porque soy un caballero,” respondió Arthur, pasando su cálida nariz por el cuello frío de Merlin. Merlin tosió ante eso.

 

“¡Un caballero no roba las mantas!”

 

“¿Cómo lo sabes, Merlin? No eres para nada un caballero.”

 

Merlin no se molestó en sentirse insultado, porque estaba calentito ahora y era demasiado agradable. Se quedaron ahí tumbados unos momentos, en silencio. Merlin estaba pensando en levantarse porque sabía que Gaius le haría las mismas preguntas que siempre, cuando Merlin no estaba ahí, y Arthur necesitaría su desayuno. Pero, sin importar cuanto pensara en levantarse, no lo hizo, en cambio, se envolvió más pegado a Arthur. Era agradable despertarse con alguien al lado cada día, Merlin nunca había tenido una relación como esta antes, o de ninguna otra forma tampoco. Se preguntaba cuanto duraría, hasta que Arthur finalmente la acabara y buscara una esposa. Se preguntaba si aun sería Gwen.

 

“Está empezando a hacer frío aquí,” dijo Arthur entonces, rompiendo los pensamientos de Merlin. “Alguien debería empezar un fuego.”

 

“Tengo que ir a por tu desayuno de todos modos…” dijo Merlin, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Arthur, pero fallando. “¿Vas a dejar que me levante?”

 

“No…”

 

“Eso es estúpido,” se quejó Merlin. “¿Cómo esperas que se encienda el fuego y aparezca tu desayuno?”

 

“Magia.”

 

“¿Qué?” preguntó Merlin, ligeramente en pánico, y también confuso, porque a veces, cuando Arthur estaba cansado, no tenía mucho sentido.

 

“Debe ser fácil para alguien con magia el empezar fuegos y conseguir desayunos,” Arthur soltó un suspiro que hizo cosquillas en el cuello de Merlin.

 

“No sabría decirte…” mintió Merlin, porque lo sabía, muy bien lo fácil que podía ser. Arthur soltó un hum y besó el cuello de Merlin, rodando a un lado y llevándose la manta con él. Merlin lo tomó como que era el momento de levantarse y con pereza se levantó de la cama, casi saltando cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron el frío suelo. Fue de puntillas hasta donde había dejado las botas y se las puso, pensando en la mentira que le diría a Gaius esta vez. ¿Dónde estuvo esta vez? Se giró y miró a Arthur, que seguía arropado en la cama y suspiró; merecía la pena mentir a Gaius… sólo deseaba que se le diera mejor hacerlo.

 

Cuando llegó a las cámaras de Gaius y entró, Gaius estaba de espaldas a él, haciendo algo en el mostrador y Merlin intentó lo mejor que pudo, deslizarse en la habitación y llegar a las escaleras antes de que Gaius se diera cuenta, pero sólo había dado un paso cuando…

 

“¡Merlin!”

 

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, “¡Buenos días, Gaius!”

 

“No viniste a casa anoche… de nuevo,” Gaius se giró y alzó una ceja. “¿Dónde estuviste esta vez? Seguro que no cogiendo más hierbas, cuando aún no he recibido las que recogiste ayer.”

 

“Te dije que no recuerdo dónde las puse, ¡eso es todo!” explicó Merlin, o lo intentó, sin parecer culpable.

 

“¿Y las estuviste buscando anoche?” preguntó Gaius, caminando hacia Merlin. “¿Y te importaría explicarme la marca roja de tu cuello?”

 

“Oh eso es…” farfulló Merlin. “Me choqué con la rama de un árbol, se curará enseguida.”

 

“Por supuesto,” asintió Gaius y se giró hacia el mostrador, volviendo a su puesto. Merlin suspiró, molesto consigo mismo, y fue hacia las escaleras. Odiaba mentirle a Gaius; miró la marca roja de su cuello en el espejo y maldijo a Arthur. Se cambió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras, Gaius ni se molestó en girarse mientras salía. Sabía que Gaius sabía que mentía y le molestaba, y también molestaba a Merlin por Todo lo que Gaius había hecho por él durante años. Era como mentirle a un padre.

 

Merlin intentó no pensar en ello cuando fue a recoger el desayuno y volvió a los aposentos del rey. Arthur estaba vestido cuando volvió, sentado ahora en su escritorio, leyendo unos papeles que tendría que firmar. Merlin puso el desayuno en la mesa y cogió unas uvas del plato.

 

“¿Te dio problemas Gaius?” preguntó, sin molestarse en alzar la vista de los papeles, Merlin se encogió de igual modo.

 

“Creo que se está molestando conmigo.”

 

“No es una sorpresa, eres molesto.”

 

“Gracias,” Merlin rodó los ojos y sólo por ese comentario, cogió una salchicha del plato. “¿Por qué no podemos decirle a Gaius lo nuestro?”

 

“Porque, ya te lo he dicho…” replicó Arthur, aún sin alzar la vista. “Aún no podemos decírselo a nadie, estábamos de acuerdo en eso.”

 

“Porque no sabemos que pasará si lo hacemos…”

 

“No me gustaría nada más que decírselo a todos, Merlin, lo sabes,” finalmente le miró y suspiró. “Pero sólo ha pasado un mes, no sabemos a dónde va esto. Tú solo tienes que preocuparte por Gaius; Yo tengo un reino entero.”

 

“Lo sé… lo sé,” Merlin rodó los ojos, otra vez, y fue hacia la cama, para hacerla. Trabó las mantas bajo el colchón y dijo, “No tenemos que decírselo, no a todos, sólo a Gaius… cuando quieras hacerlo.”

 

“¿Por qué no quieres decírselo a los demás?” preguntó Arthur, pero Merlin no lo podía ver más. Así que Merlin se encogió de hombros.

 

“Por todas las razones que has dicho antes, simplemente no sería inteligente, ¿sabes?” suspiró una vez más. La verdad sea dicha, no creía que el reino pudiera tomar las noticias de que Arthur se acostaba con su sirviente demasiado bien. “Tienes todo un reino por el que preocuparte, aunque descubramos a donde va esto.”

 

“No nos preocupemos por eso ahora.”

 

Merlin asintió, aunque nadie estaba mirando, y no le importaba realmente si Arthur veía su señal de entendimiento, mientras empezaba a ahuecar las almohadas. Arthur aun debía tomar una reina y tener un heredero, así que decirle a todo el reino sobre ellos sería estúpido, y muy en el fondo, sabía que Arthur sabía eso.

 

“Tengo que ir a mi reunión con el consejo,” habló Arthur de nuevo y Merlin saltó cuando sintió sus manos en sus costillas. Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos y manteniendo en sus manos la almohada en la que había dormido esa noche. Empezó a ahuecarla de nuevo.

 

“No te has comido tu desayuno…”

 

“Cómetelo tú,” Arthur le besó en la mejilla antes de ir hacia la puerta. Merlin miró como se marchaba y tiró la almohada, echándola en la cama antes de ir hacia el desayuno. Lo cogió, deseando que Arthur estuviera ahí para comer con él, o al menos comer algo, para lo que importaba. Pero sabía que Arthur estaba centrado en encontrar a Morgana, antes de que recuperara demasiado poder, o consiguiera otro ejército. Había pasado un mes entero, y no había señales de ella, Merlin honestamente dudaba que la hubiera, pero no le dijo eso a Arthur.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno antes que nada, ¡Feliz Navidad! espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, más las que aún quedan antes de que terminen las vacaciones. Como regalo les traigo dos nuevos capítulos, espero los disfruten :D

**Capítulo 2**

 

 

Leon caminaba por los pasillos en busca del rey, que no se encontraba en sus aposentos, ni en la cámara del consejo. Sólo había algo que Leon podía hacer entonces, encontrar a Merlin. Cuando fue a la cámara de Gaius, se encontró con el hombre haciendo algo en su banco de trabajo y no había señales de Merlin.

 

“¿Ha visto a Merlin, Gaius?” preguntó Leon, sintiéndose como si hubiera perdido a todos en el reino, y siendo el primero al mando, eso no era muy bueno.

 

“No, ya no pasa mucho tiempo por aquí,” explicó Gaius, parecía bastante molesto. Leon supuso que sería un problema personal entre ellos dos, por lo que era mejor no preguntar. “¿Por qué no vas a preguntar al rey?”

 

“Porque tampoco consigo encontrarlo…”

 

“Bueno, eso es seguro, donde sea que estén, están juntos.”

 

Leon asintió porque Gaius estaba en lo cierto. Le deseó una buena tarde y se marchó, sin estar seguro de a donde ir. Subió unas escaleras, sin rumbo fijo; podría buscar afuera, en el pueblo…entonces, un sonido le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonaba casi como un llanto de auxilio. Siendo el primero al mando, era el trabajo de Leon el investigar, y eso hizo. Con espada en mano fue hacia delante, bajando hacia el pasillo del que había salido el ruido.

 

Leon giró la esquina, al final del pasillo, como el caballero entrenado que era y se detuvo. Se encontró con dos hombres un poco más adelante; le tomó unos pocos segundos reconocerlos como Arthur y Merlin. Leon casi fue hacia ellos, casi habló, pero entonces se congeló, mirándoles.

 

El rey tenía las manos en los hombros de Merlin, presionándolo contra la pared, mientras el sirviente hablaba algo con rapidez, sacudiendo la cabeza. Leon casi se preocupó de que Merlin hubiera hecho algo estúpido de nuevo y Arthur estuviera enfadado con él, pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando Arthur se inclinó y sus bocas se juntaron. Los ojos de Leon se abrieron y su boca cayó, no sabía que hacer, interrumpir no era una opción, así que huyó. Lo más rápido que pudo, por el mismo camino por el que había bajado.

 

Se detuvo y pasó una mano por su rizado pelo, esperando que no lo hubieran oído. Aunque había sido un shock verles con sus propios ojos, siempre había pensado que había algo entre ellos; de hecho, la mayoría de los caballeros lo hacía, pero con el cortejo del rey a Gwen, Leon no había pensado que siguieran con ello. Pero Leon no era nadie para juzgar, mientras Arthur gobernara el reino y entrenara a los caballeros, no había nada más que Leon pidiera, y a quien metía en su cama era cosa de Arthur. Puede que, egoístamente, Leon pudiera encontrar esperanza en este cambio de eventos, a lo mejor Arthur no se casaría con Gwen después de todo. Leon sabía que estaba mal pensar esas cosas, Gwen sería una reina espléndida.

 

Hablando de Gwen, ella apareció, pasando al lado de Leon, hacia el mismo camino dónde el rey estaba besando a su sirviente, el mismo rey que ella pensaba le estaba cortejando…¡oh demonios!

 

“¡Gwen!” la llamó, corriendo para ponerse en su camino, y haciendo que se le cayera una cesta de ropa.

 

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó, un poco molesta. Leon se agachó y recogió la cesta, pero no se la dio, sin importar que ella intentara recuperarla. “¿Qué pasa contigo, Leon?”

 

“Lo siento,” miró hacia abajo, sacudiendo la cabeza. “No puedes ir por ahí.”

 

“¿Por qué no?” preguntó, confundida. “Lord James me pidió que lavara sus ropas mientras su sirvienta daba a luz.”

 

“¡Es su culpa por embarazar a su sirvienta! Puede ir con ropa sucia.”

 

“¡No seas tonto!” Gwen sacudió la cabeza, y con un fuerte e inesperado tirón, recuperó la cesta. Leon suspiró. “Ahora muévete o tendré que someterte como cuando éramos niños?”

Si Leon pudiera ser tan afortunado…

 

Gwen lo estaba rodeando, rodando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza, supuso que había estado pensando sobre sumisión demasiado tiempo. Entró en pánico.

 

“¡No, Gwen!” gritó, pero fue ignorado, ella continuó por el pasillo, debería haberlo intentado más. Se inclinó contra el muro, con los ojos cerrados esperando por ello. Cuando no sonaron gritos, Leon tuvo esperanza y abrió los ojos de nuevo, pero la perdió de nuevo al ver a Gwen caminando hacia él, con la boca abierta y lágrimas en los ojos. “Lo siento…”

 

“¿Lo sabías?”

 

“Lo acabo de descubrir…”

 

“Debí haberte escuchado…”se apagó, tirando la cesta de ropa sucia al suelo y limpiándose los ojos con las manos. Leon quería confortarla, pero no estaba seguro de como, un golpe en el brazo, como el que daría a los caballeros, seguramente no ayudaría. En su lugar le ofreció la mano, y para su sorpresa ella la tomó, permitiéndole que la guiara por el pasillo, a una habitación vacía. Se sentaron en la ventana, y ahora lloraba más fuerte. Leon sólo se preguntó ligeramente en las cámaras de quien estarían, pero se centró más en Gwen.

 

“Lo siento,” dijo de nuevo, nunca se le habían dado demasiado bien los sentimientos, era un poco idiota, porque si no lo fuera, le habría dicho a Gwen lo que sentía hacía ya mucho tiempo y ella no estaría llorando ahora por el rey… bueno, eso sería si ella sintiera lo mismo, Leon dudaba que lo hiciera.

 

“Debería haberlo sabido,” murmuró. “Debería haberlo visto venir, ha estado tan distante conmigo últimamente, y siempre estuvo Merlin…”

 

“No es culpa de Merlin, estoy seguro de que no lo hizo intencionadamente,” dijo Leon, porque Merlin era su amigo y no podía permitir que su nombre fuera manchado.

 

“Lo sé, siempre ha habido algo entre ellos,” murmuró Gwen. “Pensé… Fui tan tonta, pensé que Arthur podría amarme a mí más, que lo que fuera que hubiera entre ellos, era sólo una atracción.

 

“Arthur te quiere, estoy seguro de ello,” intentó Leon. Ella bufó bajito, rodando la cabeza.

 

“Una vez me dijo que quería huir y escapar de la vida real… dijo que haría a Merlin hacer todo el trabajo de campo, Merlin, no yo, ni nadie más… él simplemente asumió que Merlin se iría con él, y lo haría…¿no es así?” sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. “Claro que lo haría, seguiría a Arthur a donde fuera.”

 

“Los caballeros siempre lo han sospechado,” dijo Leon, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. “Hemos hecho apuestas.”

 

“Sólo pensé que Arthur al fin sería el único, era el cuento de hadas que toda niña pequeña sueña…”

 

“Nunca me has golpeado como una niña pequeña,” le dijo Leon, a lo que ella sonrió. “Encontrarás a alguien, alguien que solo te quiera a ti y no deje que nada se interponga entre ese amor, ni reyes ni caballeros, ni rangos…”

 

“Espero que tengas razón, Leon, gracias,” Gwen se levantó y se limpió los ojos una vez más. “Bueno, ¿tú también apostaste?”

 

“Sí,” asintió Leon, con una sonrisa. Ella rió, pero entonces sorbió ligeramente.

 

“¿Y…?”

 

Leon frunció el ceño, “Le debo a Gwaine diez monedas…”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 

En su larga vida, Gaius se ha sorprendido pocas veces, pero esto, lo que había visto, al entrar a su cámara, no fue una sorpresa ni en lo más mínimo. De hecho, ya lo había descubierto hacía tiempo, bastante tiempo ahora. Ellos no notaron su presencia, ¿cómo podrían haberlo hecho? Con sus manos y bocas moviéndose de esa manera. Así que Gaius simplemente se había marchado, con una sacudida de cabeza y la risa atragantada en su pecho, la soltó finalmente cuando estuvo fuera y con la puerta cerrada. Aunque quería darle a los tortolitos privacidad, esa era su cámara y Arthur era el rey, tenía una habitación mucho más grande donde podría estar haciéndole eso a su sirviente. Así que Gaius trazó un plan.

 

“¡Sí, Jonathan!” gritó Gaius, con voz muy elevada. “¡Haré ese remedio para tu madre ahora mismo!”

 

Gaius esperó un momento, riéndose para sí de su idea y de los chicos al otro lado de la puerta. A veces actuaban como auténticos niños, pero Gaius los quería igual… pero a veces no estaba del todo seguro de porqué. Volvió a entrar en la habitación, encontrándose con Merlin sentado en el banco, (dónde le había dejado cuando se marchó hacia una hora,) y a Arthur, el rey, al otro lado de la sala, un poco sonrojado y culpable. Gaius sonrió, caminando hacia el banco.

 

“Sire,” dijo. “¿Qué os trae por aquí?”

 

“Yo, eh…” farfulló Arthur, rascándose la frente. Gaius asintió, tratando de no reírse, mientras le animaba a continuar. “Sólo estaba aquí discutiendo algo de gran importancia con Merlin.”

 

“Mhmm,” asintió Gaius. “¿Y ya lo habéis hecho?”

 

“Uh, sí, por supuesto…”

 

Merlin por su parte, estaba ahí sentado, mirando a las hierbas que se suponía estaba moliendo, también sonrojado.

 

“Espero no haber interrumpido, ¿Lo he hecho, Merlin?”

 

Merlin alzó la vista, con los ojos abiertos. “No… no, de todas formas no me importaba lo que Arthur estaba diciendo.”

 

“Estoy seguro,” Gaius no pudo ocultar más la sonrisa, mientras iba hacia el mostrador y cogía un libro que contenía las pociones para el dolor de cabeza que parecía estar afectando a la gente de la cocina. A lo mejor, por todos los cotilleos.

 

“Debería irme,” dijo Arthur, yendo hacia la puerta y marchándose, a paso rápido, antes de que otra palabra fuera dicha. Gaius rió y se giró hacia Merlin, que estaba mirando como el rey se iba, pero fingía que no.

 

“¿Qué era ese importante asunto que Arthur necesitaba discutir contigo?”

 

“Oh, um… sobre sus calcetines,” mintió Merlin. Gaius rodó los ojos; de verdad que era un mentiroso pésimo.

 

“¿Sus calcetines?”

 

“Sí, cree que los lavo mal…”

 

“A lo mejor deberías empezar a tratar los calcetines de Arthur un poco mejor entonces.”

 

“Sí, yo er… debería.”

 

Gaius fue y se sentó enfrente de Merlin, mirando las hierbas para comprobar que la mayoría seguían enteras, rodó los ojos de nuevo. Miró a Merlin y alzó una ceja.

 

“Merlin, ¿Hay algo que desees contarme?” preguntó, esperando que quizás Merlin le dijera la verdad, estaría bien después de todo. ¿A quién iba Gaius a decirle sobre su affair con el rey? Pero ahora, al menos, ya estaba seguro de donde estaba Merlin cuando no venía a casa. Gaius se preocupaba, y pensaba que a lo mejor Merlin había olvidado eso.

 

“No, ¿por qué?”

 

Suspiró, “¿Estás seguro?”

 

“No lo sé…” Merlin se quedó sin voz, encogiéndose de hombros. “¿Por qué?”

 

“Sólo pienso que siempre deberíamos ser honestos con el otro, que deberíamos contarnos todo, ¿no crees?”

 

“Sí, claro,” asintió Merlin, encogiéndose de nuevo.

 

“Bien, empezaré,” Gaius se aclaró la garganta. “Una vez me acosté con una de las niñeras de Arthur.”

 

“Ew, Gaius,…” Merlin puso una cara de asco y se giró. Gaius trató de no rodar los ojos demasiado por la infantilidad de Merlin.

 

“Bueno, es una verdad que nunca le he dicho a nadie, ahora… es tu turno.”

 

“Oh, um…” Merlin se giró y miró un poco desolado. “Yo uh… no creo que tu cocina sea demasiado buena.”

 

“Bueno, Merlin, ya me había imaginado-¡¿Qué?!” preguntó Gaius, confuso y ultrajado por la noticia. Su cocina estaba bien, para su gusto. “No me refería a eso, me refería a… asuntos personales, como amor, relaciones… hacer el amor.”

 

“Ew, Gaius…” Merlin puso una cara de nuevo y huyó, con las mejillas aun mas rojas. Gaius soltó un gruñido frustrado y sacudió la cabeza. Merlin se volvió a girar a él después de un segundo, con ojos grandes. “Espera, no estarás intentando… darme la charla, ¿verdad?”

 

“No,” dijo Gaius, y se levantó, sobándose el temple con la mano. Puede que necesitara hacerse una poción de esas para él. “No creo que la necesites.”

 

“Mi madre ya me dio la charla cuando tenía catorce y …” le dijo Merlin. “Espera… ¿A qué te refieres con qué no crees que la necesite?”

 

“Bueno, te has estado escapando para hacer algo y no creo que sea recoger hierbas,” replicó Gaius, encogiendo un hombro mientras echaba algo marrón en un tarro.

 

“¿Crees que estoy siendo la fulana del pueblo?” preguntó Merlin, saltando, Gaius lo podía decir porque escuchó la mesa moverse. Gaius se giró y suspiró.

 

“Claro que no, sólo me pregunto que no me estás diciendo.”

 

“Te lo cuento todo…”

 

“Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira, Merlin.”

 

“No lo es, ¡soy un libro abierto!” gritó Merlin, yendo hacia la puerta. “¡Deberías empezar a confiar más en mí, Gaius!”

 

Con eso, Merlin abrió la puerta y se largó, y ahí se iba la única ayuda que Gaius había tenido en semanas. Sólo esperaba, que algún día, Merlin pudiera decirle la verdad.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 

 

“Es una mierda que Arthur nos haga limpiar después del entrenamiento sólo porque le hemos ganado,” se quejó Elyan, y Gwaine no podía estar más de acuerdo.

 

“La princesa está insegura porque somos mejores con nuestras espadas,” se burló Gwaine. Estaba cansado y hambriento, y quería quitarse la armadura, para poder ir a la taberna. Después de entrenar toda la tarde y limpiar después de ello, era casi de noche, y el día de Gwaine había sido malgastado, pero al menos la noche aun era joven. No tenía nada que hacer por la mañana, así que era libre de llevarse a alguien con él… si elegía a alguien, y probablemente lo haría.

 

“Si no puede soportar perder,  no debería ser rey.”

 

“Así es como son todos los reyes, niñas grandes, no importa cuan masculino actúen,” explicó Gwaine, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras abría la puerta de la armería para Elyan. Elyan entró y se congeló, haciendo que Gwaine chocara contra él, confuso, vio como los ojos de Elyan investigaban la sala.

 

“¿Qué es ese ruido?” le preguntó a Gwaine, que no había escuchado nada y se encogió de hombros, quitándose el cinturón, cuando una voz murmuró algo, casi como si estuviera siendo estrangulada o algo peor. Gwaine se olvidó de su cinturón, casi colgando de sus caderas, y sacó su espada, dando un paso hacia delante, justo detrás de Elyan, que también había sacado su espada. Caminaron lentamente por la armería, en guardia. Elyan miró en la esquina a la pared dónde guardaban todas las armas y Gwaine pudo apreciar como se le abrían los ojos.

 

“¿Qué es?” susurró, cuando Elyan se giró y maldecía entre susurros, más para sí mismo que para Gwaine, lo que lo confundió mucho.

 

“Sólo mira,” le dijo Elyan, después de un segundo y Gwaine reforzó el agarre de su espada, aun más confundido. “No la necesitarás, sólo mira.”

 

Gwaine se encogió de hombros y rodeó a Elyan, mirando desde la esquina. Primero vio a Merlin, Merlin apoyado contra la pared, con la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y la boca abierta. Fue un segundo después que vio a Arthur ahí también, de rodillas frente a él. Gwaine, (para nada sorprendido,) tuvo que suprimir una carcajada, al echarse hacia atrás y mirar a Elyan de nuevo, que ahora estaba sonrojado por lo que estaba ocurriendo tras ese muro, Gwaine puso un dedo en sus labios y señaló hacia la puerta.

 

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo fuera, ambos rompieron en escandalosas carcajadas. Gwaine esperaba que los enamorados no les hubieran escuchados, aunque no los habían oído antes, y estaban un poco demasiado ocupados ahora.

 

“GUAU…”dijo Elyan, sacudiendo la cabeza, aun riendo. “¿Cuánto tiempo crees que lleva pasando esto?”

 

“No lo sé, tío…” se encogió de hombros Gwaine. “¿Viste la cara de Merlin?”

 

“¿Viste la de Arthur?”

 

“Intenté no mirar…”

 

“¿No miraste?”

 

Gwaine rió, “¡Tengo algo de dignidad!”

 

“Sí, claro…” suspiró Elyan. “Supongo que tenías razón sobre lo de que Arthur era una chica.”

 

“Creo que en realidad siento un nuevo respeto hacia él, realmente sabe lo que hace con una espada después de todo.”

 

Volvieron a reír, con fuerza, y por mucho tiempo. Todo el camino desde esa parte alrededor del castillo hasta los jardines. Elyan se estaba sobando las costillas a estas alturas, mientras subían las escaleras para ir dentro.

 

“Me pregunto que planea decirle a mi hermana…”

 

“No lo sé, a lo mejor Leon al fin se anima y hace su movimiento,” sugirió Gwaine, aunque lo dudaba, Leon era un gallina cuando se trataba de Gwen. “¿Crees que Gwen sepa sobre esos dos?”

 

“No me ha dicho nada…” se encogió Elyan. “Puede que no debiéramos decírselo a nadie tampoco.”

 

“Oh, ¡venga ya!” puso un puchero Gwaine, tenía que contárselo a alguien, no podía guardárselo.

 

“No, tío, no es asunto nuestro.”

 

“¡Luego nos lo agradecerán!”

 

“O nos matarán…”

 

“Debí haberme quedado a mirar…”

 

“Oh, venga, vamos, te compraré una copa en la taberna,” dijo Elyan, yendo hacia sus aposentos. A Gwaine le gustó como sonaba eso y asintió, con energía. “¡Nos vemos ahora aquí!”

 

Gwaine fue a su cámara y se cambió rápidamente, hambriento y con más ganas de tomarse una jarra de hidromiel que hacía mucho tiempo. Aun se reía al recordar a Merlin y Arthur en la armería, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevarían juntos, si es que lo estaban. Pero se apostaba, más que nada, que tendrían los labios sellados sobre el tema. Aunque, si seguían así, todo el reino se enteraría enseguida. Pensó en comentarles eso, pero imaginó que no sería demasiado apreciado, les encantaba evitar hablar sobre sus sentimientos de todas formas. Gwaine no entendía por qué, todo el mundo sabía que los tenían. Era estúpido, si le preguntaban, y en su opinión, realmente debían preguntarle. Deseaba poder contárselo a Percival, él aun dudaba de que el rey y su sirviente estuvieran enamorados, bueno, ahora Gwaine podría restregárselo por las narices, que siempre había tenido razón. ¡JA! Volvió a salir y se encontró con Elyan en el pasillo, ambos cambiados de ropa, fueron hacia la taberna.

 

“¿De verdad que no podemos contárselo a los chicos?” preguntó Gwaine y Elyan rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

“Lo siento, no es nuestro secreto.”

 

“¡Pero Leon me debe diez monedas!”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 

Percival era un hombre de pocas palabras y muchas acciones, pero ahora mismo, estaba completamente sin palabras para las acciones que estaban teniendo lugar tras la puerta del armario de las escobas. No se suponía que estuviera escuchando, no debería haber escuchado nada, simplemente estaba pasando por ahí, tranquilo, pensando en sus cosas, cuando escuchó algo parecido a una especie de animal salvaje. Sólo había escuchado, pero podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la puerta, en realidad… no podía y no quería hacerlo.

 

Sin embargo, no fue del todo una sorpresa, los otros caballeros, principalmente Gwaine y Leon, siempre hablaban sobre que Merlin y Arthur se ponían mutuamente, eso es lo que decía Gwaine a menudo. Percival no había estado del todo convencido, no le gustaba asumir cosas que no le implicaban personalmente. Estaba ahí para servir, para pelear y no para hablar sobre a quien se llevaba Arthur a la cama. Pero aquí estaba ahora, enfrentándose con el problema.

 

Estaba perplejo. No diría nada, no podía decir nada, eso sería traición, y Percival ya había tenido suficientes problemas con reyes en su vida. En realidad le gustaba el Rey Arthur y contárselo a alguien sería un deshonor.

 

Percival debía lucir contrariado, porque cuando caminaba por los pasillos, un brazo le rodeó los hombros. No se molestó en mirar, ya sabía quien era, pero Gwaine parecía preocupado por él.

 

“¿Qué pasa, Perce?” preguntó, Percival se encogió de hombros. “¡Oh, vamos, cuéntamelo!”

 

“No es nada…”

 

“Um, vale,” Gwaine encogió el hombro contrario que tenía el brazo sobre Percival. “¿Así que oíste a los enamorados montándoselo allá, en el cuarto de las escobas?”

 

Percival jadeó, audiblemente. “No…no, no escuché nada,” mintió, pobremente. “¿A quienes te refieres?”

 

“Merlin y Arthur, se están conociendo muy bien allá dentro, creí que podrías haberlos escuchado,” sonrió Gwaine. “Yo lo hice.”

 

“¿Cómo puedes saber quienes eran…?”

 

“Fácil, esos dos son los más salidos de Camelot,” sonrió más. “Esta es la tercera vez que les pillo. La primera fue en la armería, con Elyan.”

 

“¿Elyan lo sabe?” preguntó Percival, sorprendido, y preocupado a la vez.

 

“Oh, sí,” la sonrisa de Gwaine no desapareció, pero disminuyó un poco. “Dice que Gwen también lo sabe, lo descubrió hace unas semanas.”

 

“¿Gwen?” Percival frunció el ceño. “Debe estar dolida.”

 

“Nah, creo que lo está superando. Espero que con Leon, personalmente, ¡porque si no deja de mirarla con esos ojos de enamorado, voy a arrancarle la barba!” Percival se rió de Gwaine, por esto eran tan cercanos. Gwaine era demasiado franco, podía hablar suficiente por los dos. “Hablando de Leon… aun me debe diez monedas.”

 

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Percival, pero no obtuvo respuesta, porque justo en ese momento, el hombre del que estaban hablando, Leon, giró la esquina con Elyan, sacudiendo sus cabezas.

 

“¿Los habéis oído?” preguntó Gwaine, la sonrisa volviendo reforzada. “No pueden mantenerlo en la cama, ¿eh?”

 

“¡Están demasiado cansados por toda la actividad alrededor del castillo!” remarcó Elyan, cruzando los brazos al alcanzarlos.

 

“Me sorprende que no lo haya descubierto ya todo Camelot,” Leon sacudió la cabeza.

 

“¿Quién ha dicho que no lo han hecho?” preguntó Gwaine, quitando el brazo de Percival y acercándose a Leon. “Y págame, hermano, ¡me debes diez monedas!”

 

“¡No te debo nada!” argumentó Leon, pero con una sonrisa, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo. “Vas a arruinarme, tenía intención de ir a la taberna esta noche,” le tendió unas pocas monedas a Gwaine, empujando su mano. “Toma, ¡toma tu preciado dinero!”

 

“Sir Leon, un hombre de confianza, es lo que es,” remarcó Gwaine, contando las monedas de su mano. “¡Un hombre de confianza que solo me ha dado cinco monedas!”

 

“Te compraré una bebida esta noche,” se encogió de hombros, a lo cual Gwaine sonrió.

 

“Eso me gusta más.”

 

“Creí haberte advertido que no apostaras con él.” Estaba diciendo Elyan, girándose a Leon que seguía mirando a Gwaine, que estaba comprobando que las monedas no eran falsas, solo por ser un idiota. Porque todo el mundo sabía que Leon era un hombre de palabra.

 

“Y yo te dije lo mismo…” dijo una voz tras ellos, los hombres se giraron y vieron como Gwen se aproximaba. “Apostar es una estupidez y una pérdida de tiempo.” Sonrió a su hermano, gentilmente, antes de girarse a Gwaine. “¿Te dio por fin esas diez monedas?”

 

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” Gwaine le echó una mirada a Leon antes de mirar de nuevo a Gwen.

 

“Ha estado evitando darte esas monedas durante semanas,” Gwen le sonrió a Leon, que se sonrojó. Pero se despejó cuando vio la mirada de Gwaine.

 

“Ahora no somos tan nobles y honorables, ¿eh?” remarcó Gwaine y todos rieron. Fue entonces cuando Gaius se unió a la fiesta, caminado hacia ellos con una bolsa bajo el brazo.

 

“¡Hola, Gaius!” le saludó Gwen. El anciano, a quien Percival no conocía tan bien, les sonrió.

 

“Estoy buscando a Merlin, espero no tener que hacer todas las pociones sin su ayuda,” Gaius suspiró. “Ha habido una brecha de fiebre en la parte baja del pueblo, si alguna vez encuentro a ese muchacho…”

 

“Oh, está ocupado ahora,” dijo Leon, escondiendo un poco la verdad, en opinión de Percival.

 

“Si, con Arthur…” añadió Gwaine, con una sonrisa pilla.

 

“Siempre está ocupado con Arthur últimamente,” se quejó Gaius. “Os juro, que nunca paran. Deberían salir a por aire de vez en cuando…”

 

“Espera, ¿lo sabes?” preguntó Gwen, con ojos grandes ante lo que el viejo rió.

 

“Claro que lo sé, hasta un tonto lo sabría,” sonrió. “Merlin casi nunca viene ya a casa, siempre lo veo adentrarse a escondidas al amanecer o incluso más tarde, con una horrible excusa tras otra.”

 

“¡Están en un armario ahora mismo!” Gwaine pensó que estaba en su derecho decirle eso a Gaius, Percival le dio un codazo, pero Gwaine lo ignoró.

 

“Pues claro, me pregunto como hace para hacer sus tareas al día…” Gaius rodó los ojos. “Aunque supongo que tiene sus tácticas para evitar que Arthur le castigue.”

 

“Um,” Gwaine sonrió. “Pero apuesto a que le gustan los castigos de Arthur de igual modo.”

 

“¿A quién?” Todos se congelaron, Gwen y Percival con caras de repugnancia y los demás con sonrisas y miradas sucias, cuando la voz sonó, todos se callaron y se giraron, mirando a Merlin como si tuviera cuernos. “…¿qué?”

 

“Uh… Merlin,” empezó Leon, mirando entre los caballeros, Gwen y Gaius. “Solo estábamos hablando sobre problemas del reino.”

 

“Oh…vale,” murmuró Merlin, mirándoles incómodo. “¿Algo interesante?”

 

“No, para anda…” sonrió Gwaine, Percival notó como su amigo miraba a Merlin de arriba abajo. “¿Dónde has estado, Merlin?”

 

“Yo eh…” Merlin se entretuvo, pinchándose el puente de la nariz, con nerviosismo. “Arthur me hizo limpiar sus suelos de nuevo.”

 

“Oh, ¿lo hizo?” Gwaine remarcó y empezó a reírse, no tardaron mucho en empezar también Leon y Elyan, seguidos por Gwen y Gaius. Percival no quería admitirlo, pero también se había reído.

 

“¿Qué tiene de divertido limpiar los suelos?” preguntó Merlin, después de unos segundos, se veía tan confuso que Percival se sintió mal.

 

“Nada, Merlin,” replicó Leon, girándose a los demás. “Pero será mejor que nos vayamos, vamos, Elyan.”

 

“Te veré en la cena,” le dijo a su hermana, echándole a Merlin una ojeada de lado antes de seguir a Leon por el pasillo. Percival vio a los dos caballeros irse, y escuchó a Gaius hablar.

 

“Merlin, necesito tu ayuda con los remedios para la gripe,”decía, Percival miró atrás a tiempo de ver al médico empezar a arrastrar al joven por el pasillo, pero Gwaine les detuvo.

 

“Escucha, Merlin,” dijo, colocando una mano en el hombro del sirviente. “No dejes que Arthur sea demasiado _duro_ contigo, ¿vale?”

 

Gwaine soltó una carcajada oscura y sucia y Gwen sacudió la cabeza, mientras Merlin parecía confuso y asustado al mismo tiempo. Percival decidió llevarse a Gwaine rápidamente, antes de que dijera algo más que ofendiera a la mujer y mostrara que lo sabían. Y así, se llevó a Gwaine, mientras este no paraba de reír, por el pasillo, rodando los ojos a su mejor amigo. Percival creía que Gwaine estaba disfrutando de eso casi tanto como Arthur y Merlin.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 

 

Merlin dobló a trompicones unos pantalones de Arthur, con la preocupación estancada en su mente. Sus pensamientos revoloteando en la conversación que había tenido con los caballeros, Gwen y Gaius, o mejor dicho, la conversación que ellos estaban teniendo sobre él. Temía que lo supieran. Pero esos miedos fueron parados por un par de fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura y unos ásperos labios en su cuello.

 

“Arthur…” balbuceó. No lo había escuchado venir. Arthur soltó un umm y continuó dejando besos en el cuello de Merlin con labios húmedos. “Arthur,” volvió a intentar. “Tengo algo que decirte.”

 

“Después,” le dijo Arthur, acostándole en la cama, boca abajo. “Por fin podemos terminar lo que empezamos esta tarde en aquel armario.”

 

“Pero…” luchó Merlin, empujando a Arthur y rodando sobre sí mismo. Arthur continuó, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, con labios hambrientos en su clavícula, quitándole la chaqueta, con rapidez y ansias. “Creo que hemos sido descubiertos.”

 

“¿Por quién?” preguntó Arthur, pero no parecía del todo interesado. Merlin lo echó hacia atrás, por los hombros, para mirarle.

 

“Gwaine, creo, y puede que Gwen… y Gaius cree que he estado actuando como la puta del pueblo,” Merlin frunció el ceño. “Creo que lo saben. Te dije que no deberíamos haber estado tonteando por…”

 

Arthur le besó, húmedo y hambriento, en los labios, obviamente tratando de callarle, pero no funcionó. Merlin se alejó.

 

“…ahí en todas partes!”

 

“Merlin, es imposible que alguien nos haya descubierto, hemos sido muy discretos,” mientras decía esto, Arthur le quitó la camisa a Merlin por la cabeza. Merlin a estas alturas, se dejaba hacer, rodando los ojos. “Ahora, por favor ¿podrías relajarte?”

 

“Bien…estoy relajado, es tu reino el que estás arriesgando por un sirviente,” remarcó Merlin, a lo cual Arthur gruñó.

 

“Eres mucho más que eso.”

 

“Díselo al resto del mundo…”

 

“Nadie se atrevería a decir nada sobre ti, no si puedo impedirlo.”

 

“Seguro…” asintió Merlin, besando a Arthur esta vez. Sintió a Arthur intentando echarse hacia atrás y se abrazó a los hombros del hombre, con fuerza, moviendo su boca para capturar más de los labios de Arthur y su atención. Bueno, él quería terminar lo que empezaron en el armario, y eso es lo que Merlin planeaba hacer ahora.

 

“Um, Merlin,” farfulló Arthur después de un rato, alejándose para tomar aire. Dejó besos en el pecho desnudo de Merlin, besos más tiernos que los otros. Miró a Merlin, desde su pecho y sonrió. “Eres hermoso…”

 

“Eso es lo más cursi que te he oído decir nunca,” dijo Merlin, pasando los dedos por el pelo rubio de Arthur. Le encantaba hacer eso, y Arthur nunca se quejaba tampoco.

 

“Pero lo eres, por lo menos, para mi,” afirmó Arthur. “Y cuando se lo digamos a todos, todo Camelot lo verá también, si es que no lo hacen ya.”

 

Merlin sonrió entonces, “Te gusto…”

 

“Sólo un poco…” se burló Arthur, volviendo a besarle el pecho, pero Merlin aún no había terminado.

 

“Te gusto,” rió, cuando Arthur le miró de nuevo. “Está bien, tú también me gustas.”

 

“Pues claro que te gusto.”

 

“¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta…?” sonrió Merlin; paseó sus dedos por la espalda de Arthur y con ganas, pellizcó el trasero de Arthur.

 

“¡Ah!” Arthur se hizo hacia delante, haciendo que sus caderas se restregaran, de una forma que, Merlin tenía que admitir, era bastante genial. Arthur pareció pensar lo mismo. “Dios… Merlin.”

 

“Dijiste que querías terminar lo que estábamos haciendo en el armario…” sonrió Merlin, levantando su trasero lo justo para restregarse contra Arthur. El rey, por su parte, soltó un sacudido gemido y agarró las caderas de Merlin, haciendo la unión, mucho más intensa.

 

Merlin estaba a punto de quitarle la camisa al rey y tomar el control de la situación, ya olvidando completamente sus previas preocupaciones, pero entonces escucharon un fuerte y brusco toque en la puerta. Se congelaron, con las caderas aun pegadas y manos curiosas. Arthur alzó la cabeza y miró con odio a la puerta, levantándose sobre Merlin con rapidez.

 

“Maldita sea,” se quejó Arthur, sobándose la cara. “¿Quién coño es?” gritó, hacia la puerta, sin usar para nada su voz de rey o cualquier tipo de formalidad. “¡¿Y BIEN!?”

 

“Sir Leon, Sire…” dijo Leon desde el otro lado de la puerta. “Se ha avistado a Morgana, Milord.”

 

Arthur volvió a mirar a Merlin, con los ojos abiertos, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Merlin se levantó también, y buscó su camisa; a sus pies en el suelo.

 

“Ve a la sala del consejo,” instruyó a Leon. “Estaré ahí en un momento.”

 

“¡Sí, Sire!” escucharon a Leon decir y después nada, Arthur aun miraba con ojos grandes a Merlin mientras este se ponía por fin la camisa.

 

“Morgana…” balbuceó el Rey. Merlin quería ser de apoyo, pero su cerebro seguía en lo que había estado pasando hacía unos segundos y sólo pudo asentir. “Puede que la encontremos esta vez.”

 

“Seguro que lo haremos…”Merlin se quedó sin voz, tomando aire, mientras seguía a Arthur fuera de la cámara.

 

Aún sonrojado, Merlin siguió a Arthur hasta la sala del consejo. Donde Leon estaba, Arthur le alcanzó, la seriedad escrita en el aire. Merlin se quedó en una esquina, mientras ellos hablaban.

 

“¿Qué habéis descubierto?”

 

“Acabo de hablar con una campesina que dijo que puede haber visto a Morgana, esa persona había sido clara y malamente herida y viajaba por la frontera de Essetire, Sire.”

 

“¿Os dio una descripción de esa persona?”

 

“Lo hizo,” asintió Leon.

 

“¿Y?”

 

“Es bastante seguro que sea Morgana, Sire.”

 

Arthur se giró con rapidez, hacia Merlin, “Prepara los caballos, saldremos en una hora.”

 

“Prepararé a los hombres,” dijo Leon sobre el hombro de Arthur, pero Arthur sacudió la cabeza, mirando sólo a Merlin. Quien, realmente pensaba que todo esto era una idea terrible.

 

“No, demasiados caballeros de Camelot la pondrían en sobre aviso, estaremos bien por nuestra cuenta.”

 

“Pero, Sire…” Se apagó Leon, cuando Arthur se giró y debió darle una mirada, probablemente, una de esas que aprendió de Uther. A Merlin nunca le han gustado esas miradas tampoco. “Muy bien, informaré a los caballeros de vuestro viaje.”

 

Leon hizo una reverencia, echándole una mirada preocupada a Merlin mientras salía. Arthur suspiró, y fue hacia una de las sillas de amplio respaldo de la sala, perdido en sus pensamientos. Pero eso no impidió a Merlin perturbarle.

 

“Arthur,” dijo, con urgencia. “No podemos ir solos, ¡es una hechicera!”

 

“Está herida,” replicó Arthur, sin importancia.

 

“Eso no significa que no sea peligrosa, ¡no puedes enfrentarte a ella tú solo!”

 

“No estaré solo, tú estarás ahí,” dijo Arthur, mirando a Merlin con una sonrisa que decía muchas cosas, que si en realidad dijera, harían sonar a Arthur como una chica. Merlin lo apreció, se sentía igual, pero no era el momento para sonetos de amor y sentimientos.

 

“Arthur, por favor…” dijo quedamente, tratando, aunque fallando, de pensar en las palabras correctas para hacer cambiar de idea al Rey. “No quiero que salgas herido.”

 

“No lo haré,” Arthur caminó entonces, hacia la ventana, mirando al sol alto en el cielo. Merlin frunció el ceño, acariciándose la frente. “Ve a preparar a los caballos, Merlin.”

 

“Caballos, por supuesto,” farfulló, molesto, mientras se alejaba. “Necesitaremos caballos para cabalgar hacia nuestra muerte…”

 

Merlin se fue, directo a los establos. Pero en su camino, yendo en busca de un chico de establo para decirle que preparara dos caballos para un par de idiotas que iban en busca de una bruja, Merlin paró en los aposentos de Gaius. Y como siempre, Gaius no fue de mucha ayuda.

 

“¿Y qué pasa si ella intenta matarle…?” preguntó Merlin, con el miedo acoplado a su pecho. No podía soportar la idea de que algo le pasara a Arthur.

 

“Lo hará,” replicó Gaius, con franqueza, mientras echaba hierbas en un bol. “Sin cuestionar ni vacilar.”

 

Merlin rodó los ojos, “Gracias,”

 

“Merlin, eres un hechicero,” le recordó Gaius, como si necesitara hacerlo. “Uno mucho más poderoso que ella, por si debo añadir.”

 

“¿Quieres que use mi magia?”

 

“Si no tienes otra opción,” se encogió Gaius, mirando a Merlin con seriedad. “Entonces sí, quiero que lo hagas.”

 

“¿Y si Arthur lo ve?” preguntó Merlin con temor. “¿Qué pasa si no tengo más opción que usar magia delante de él?”

 

“Entonces será el momento para que descubra tu secreto,” estimó Gaius. “Si se preocupa por ti tanto como tú por él, entonces, lo entenderá.”

 

“¿Y si me odia?”

 

“No te odiará, Merlin,” sonrió Gaius, señalando al cuello de Merlin. “Si esas marcas significan algo, sólo puedo asumir que siente todo lo contrario hacia ti.”

 

El estómago de Merlin se contrajo, sus ojos se abrieron, mientras su mano volaba para cubrir el chupetón que Arthur le había hecho en algún momento. No recordaba cuando, había habido tantas marcas que Merlin ya había perdido la cuenta, no es que las contara, sólo paró de recordar cuando las obtuvo. Tragó, con la boca abierta y tratando de inventar una excusa para decirle a Gaius, aunque nada se le ocurrió…

 

“¿Cómo…cómo…. Te enteraste?” balbuceó Merlin al fin, estúpidamente. Gaius rió.

 

“No hiciste mucho para escondérmelo.”

 

“Quería decírtelo, de verdad, es sólo….que…”

 

“No tienes que explicármelo, muchacho,” Gaius se estiró y puso una mano en el hombro de Merlin. “Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy feliz por ti, por ambos. Y sé que harás todo lo que esté en tu poder para traer a Arthur, y a ti mismo, sanos y salvos a casa, lo que sea necesario.”

 

“Si tengo que usar magia, lo haré.”

 

“Lo sé, y tengo fe en ti.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 

Ya casi se había puesto el sol cuando partieron, pero Arthur no quería esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Merlin, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo, sentado en silencio en su caballo, con los miedos carcomiéndole. Se sentiría mucho más seguro si unos cuantos caballeros hubieran ido con ellos, lo mencionó un par de veces, pero a Arthur no pareció importarle y simplemente le dijo que se callara. Lo que era bastante normal, después de todo.

 

Pronto se hizo de noche, y fueron forzados a acampar. Montaron el campamento juntos, Merlin se sorprendió cuando Arthur empezó a desenrollar los sacos, mientras él encendía el fuego, pero no dijo nada. Era la primera vez que estaban fuera, acampando, desde que estaban juntos y Merlin pensaba que quizás Arthur sólo intentaba ser galante. Sonrió al pensar en ello, continuando con el fuego.

 

En cuando el fuego estuvo avivado, Merlin se sentó apoyado contra una roca, con un brazo sobre ella mientras veía el crepitar de las llamas. Podía escuchar a Arthur revolviendo en una de las bolsas que seguía en su caballo, no le prestó más atención sino que intentó pensar en cosas más felices que en su próximo enfrentamiento con Morgana. Estaba ensimismado con ese pensamiento, pero pronto Arthur vino y se sentó a su lado, cuando Merlin se giró hacia él, le metió algo en la boca. Era una fresa.

 

“¿Me vas a alimentar otra vez?” preguntó, con la fruta en la boca. Arthur rió.

 

“Necesitas comer,” su boca también estaba llena ahora. Merlin cogió un pedazo de queso de las manos de Arthur y empezó a mordisquearlo, aún sumido en sus preocupaciones. “Merlin…” dijo Arthur, después de un rato. “Deja de preocuparte tanto, me estás dando dolor de cabeza.”

 

“No puedo evitarlo,” admitió Merlin, suspirando. Acababa de terminarse un pedazo de queso, pero su estómago no aceptaba nada más, así que llevo el queso a los labios de Arthur y cuando el rey abrió la boca, se lo metió entero. Era su venganza; Arthur le fulminó con la mirada y masticó.

 

“Si que puedes,” rebatió Arthur, tras tragar el queso. “Simplemente relájate, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.”

 

“No hagas promesas que no puedas mantener,” le dijo Merlin. “¿Y si pasa algo? No quiero perderte… si tiene la oportunidad, sabes que te matará.”

 

“No vas a perderme.”

 

Arthur parecía seguro, pero Merlin no lo estaba, suspiró de nuevo y se apoyó en la roca, pasándose las manos por la cabeza. Se quedaron callados un rato, ambos pensando seguramente. Merlin definitivamente lo estaba haciendo. Se preguntaba que harían con Morgana, si la encontraban, y si ella no les mataba. (lo que era altamente improbable, al menos para Merlin.)

 

“¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?” preguntó. “Si conseguimos capturarla.”

 

“Llevarla de vuelta a Camelot,” se encogió Arthur. “Dónde hay una celda con su nombre.”

 

“¿La matarás?”

 

Arthur se detuvo un momento, “No lo sé…”

 

Merlin le miró y vio la tristeza en sus ojos, Morgana había sido su amiga una vez. Pero ahora, Arthur sabía que era más que eso, era su hermana, y Arthur siendo Arthur, por supuesto, no quería matar a su propia hermana. Aunque ella no lo sintiera igual, Merlin lo sabía.

 

Y Merlin también sabía, de hecho, que él no pensaría dos veces el matar a Morgana si eso significaba salvar a Arthur.

 

“Puede escapar, si le das el tiempo suficiente,” dijo, en vez de lo que estaba pensando. “Las celdas no pueden retenerla durante mucho tiempo.”

 

“Cuando me enfrenté con ella en Camelot, su magia no funcionaba, es como si estuviera bloqueada de algún modo,” explicó Arthur, y Merlin asintió, porque él había hecho eso. “A lo mejor sigue teniendo ese problema, o puede que lo que fuera que pasara, ocurra de nuevo.”

 

Merlin sabía muy bien que él podría hacerlo de nuevo, con facilidad. Era una buena idea de Arthur, si confiaba en la magia para hacerlo.

 

“Seguramente la magia está involucrada, lo sabes ¿no?” dijo con timidez. “Lo que fuera que fuese.”

 

“Si la mantiene en las celdas… entonces no tenemos elección, ¿o no?” Arthur miró a Merlin con ojos entrecerrados y él asintió, lentamente, mordiéndose el labio. “Vámonos a la cama, a estas alturas solo tendremos un par de horas para dormir.”

 

Merlin se levantó y fue hacia los sacos, que en viajes anteriores habían estado un par de metros separados, pero esta vez, estaban pegados. Casi parecía un solo saco grande, Merlin sonrió y se tumbó en uno, en el que sabía era el suyo y rodó a su lado. Podía escuchar a Arthur a su lado, haciendo lo mismo y poco después, sintió sus brazos rodearle.

 

“Buenas noches, Merlin,” dijo Arthur, antes de besar el trozo de piel tras la oreja de Merlin, abrazándole con más fuerza. Merlin se acomodó contra él y cerró los ojos.

 

“Buenas noches.”

 

Merlin se despertó con frío y sin brazos rodeándole; no le gustó nada eso y se sentó con rapidez, buscando a Arthur alrededor. Estaba ahí, pisando las cenizas del fuego y cuando notó que Merlin había despertado, rodó los ojos.

 

“Ya era hora de que te levantaras,” espetó, ajustándose el trozo de armadura que llevaba mientras avanzaba. “Vamos, será mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento si queremos llegar a la frontera de Essetir antes del anochecer.”

 

“Sí, Sire,” asintió Merlin, levantándose y enrollando su saco. (Arthur ya había recogido el suyo.) Merlin comprobó rápidamente el lugar para comprobar que no se dejaban nada, antes de subirse a su caballo, asintiendo a Arthur, que esperaba impaciente en su propio caballo, preparado para marchar.

 

Después de un rato de cabalgar y que la neblina de la mañana se alejar de la mente de Merlin, empezó a preocuparse de nuevo; ¿Y si Morgana era demasiado rápida para él? ¿Y si actuaba antes que Merlin? Frunció el ceño y soltó un fuerte suspiro, necesitaba centrarse, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaban juntos al peligro.

 

“Deberías haber traído a Leon o Gwaine contigo,” farfulló Merlin después de un rato. Arthur se mofó y miró a Merlin, que estaba unos pasos detrás de él.

 

“¿Y dejarte a ti atrás?” rió Arthur. “Nunca hubieras accedido a ello.”

 

“Probablemente no,” admitió Merlin. “Pero al menos Leon o Gwaine son mejores con una espada.”

 

“Podrías haber aprendido a usar una espada, pero rehusaste a que te entrenara.”

 

“Porque eres mezquino…”

 

“¿Soy mezquino?” preguntó Arthur, sonando casi ultrajado y Merlin sonrió, un poco, con un asentimiento.

 

“¡Mezquino y un cabeza de chorlito!”

 

“¿Cómo soy mezquino o un cabeza de chorlito?” preguntó Arthur, mirándole ahora, con una ceja en alto.

 

“Siempre me gritabas cosas, como pulmón o esquiva...” frunció el ceño Merlin. “¡No sé que significan esas palabras!”

 

“¡No te estaba gritando, eran instrucciones!”

 

“Bueno, no me gustaban tus instrucciones…”

 

Arthur, rodó los ojos largamente, y se volvió hacia su caballo, “A veces me pregunto que veo en ti.”

 

“Bueno, es probable que aun tengas una oportunidad con Gwen,” comentó Merlin, ligeramente ofendido por las palabras de Arthur. Arthur volvió a mirar atrás y le fulminó con la mirada.

 

“Cállate, Merlin.”

 

“¡Es la verdad!” contestó. “Ella ni siquiera sabrá que esto pasó alguna vez, si es lo que quieres.”

 

“Sabes jodidamente bien que eso no es lo que quiero.”

 

“¿Entonces por qué dijiste eso?” preguntó Merlin, con un atrevido movimiento de cabeza.

 

“¿Qué…cosa?” preguntó Arthur, tirando de las riendas para aminorar a su caballo, para estar a la par que Merlin. Merlin, por su parte, le echó una mirada a Arthur que decía ‘eres un idiota,’ que el rey conocía muy bien a estas alturas.

 

“¡Lo de ‘ _no sé lo que veo en ti,’_!”

 

“¡Porque eres un cabeza de chorlito!” replicó Arthur y se inclinó, para empujar a Merlin ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente para tirarlo. Gracias a los dioses, no quería caerse al lodo de nuevo.

 

“¡Esa palabra es mía!”

 

“Y te viene perfecta…”

 

“¿Ves? ¡Mezquino y un cabeza de chorlito!”

 

“¿Este sin sentido de conversación te hace sentir mejor?” preguntó Arthur, después de un momento de silencio, mientras pasaban entre unos delgados árboles. Merlin lo pensó y se encogió de hombros, no había pensado mucho en Morgana, así que supuso que sí.

 

“Supongo…”

 

“Bien, a mi también.”

 

Merlin sonrió, “Siempre supe que te gustaba cuando peleábamos.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 

 

Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo justo antes de la frontera de Essetir a pocas horas del anochecer, Arthur, siendo un cabeza de chorlito, quiso parar y preguntar a los aldeanos que podrían haber visto, o más bien, a quien. Hablaron con el jefe del pueblo, Albinus y afortunadamente, había visto a alguien el día anterior.

 

“Vestía de negro, y se agarraba el costado como si estuviera herida,” les contó Albinus. “Y lo más extraño es, que la vide noche, pero parecía como si… como si tuviera a un pequeño dragón siguiéndola.”

 

“¿Un pequeño dragón?” preguntó Arthur, alzando las celas.

 

“Dije que era extraño, Sire,” se encogió de hombros Albinus. “Deben haber sido mis ojos.”

 

“Debió ser eso,” asintió Arthur, colocando una reconfortante mano en el hombro del hombre. “Gracias, vuestra ayuda es muy apreciada.”

 

Volvieron a sus caballos y Albinus les despidió, una vez de vuelta a la espesura del bosque, Merlin soltó un largo suspiro. ¿Un pequeño dragón? Debía ser Aithusa y eso significaba que Kilgharrah no estaba haciendo su trabajo  y cuidando de ella.

 

“¿De dónde sacó Morgana un dragón?” preguntaba Arthur ahora, sus ojos volando a Merlin, que sólo se encogió de hombros. Porque de verdad, ¿Cómo cogió a Aithusa? “Crees que es el mismo dragón que vimos en el bosque la otra vez, ¿verdad?”

 

“Bueno, no hay más dragones que yo sepa…”

 

“¿Crees que el dragón se ha puesto en contra nuestra?”

 

“Es un bebé, no estaba con nosotros, no conoce nada más,” dijo Merlin rápidamente. “A lo mejor Morgana es buena con ella.”

 

“Morgana siendo buena con algo es algo tan inverosímil que no puedo ni imaginarlo,” replicó Arthur, con frialdad.

 

“No siempre fue así, Arthur,” dijo Merlin, frunciendo el ceño. “Hubo un tiempo en el que era amable, se preocupaba por nosotros… por todos nosotros. No tiene sentido pensar que no podría preocuparse por algo de nuevo.”

 

“Lo sé, yo-” pero justo cuando Arthur estaba hablando hubo un movimiento de ramas y un dragón voló sobre ellos. “¡Es el dragón!” anunció Arthur, parando su caballo y bajando de él. “¡Morgana no debe estar lejos!”

 

Merlin se bajó también de su caballo y siguió a Arthur, mientras se deslizaban entre los árboles por donde se había ido Aithusa. Le siguió; deseando poder decirle a Arthur que solo le costaría una llamada para hacer que el dragón les mostrara donde estaba Morgana, pero no podía. Después de un tiempo, llegaron a un claro, dónde Aithusa se había posado y se giró hacia ellos, llevando un ratón muerto con su cola a su boca. Parecía feliz de verlos, aleteó más alto en el aire que la última vez que se encontraron.

 

Voló hacia Merlin y le rodeó, mirándole con sus intensos ojos azules. Hizo un ruido de felicidad y aleteó más alto. Deseó haberla encontrado en un momento más alegre. Cuando volvió a mirar a Arthur, este estaba a unos pocos metros delante de él, congelado en su sitio, mirando a Morgana frente a él.

 

“Arthur, desearía poder decir que me alegra verte,” remarcó, con voz grave, aunque rió con maldad. “Ha sido muy amable de tu parte venir hasta aquí para que pueda matarte.”

 

“He venido hasta aquí…” replicó Arthur, lentamente. “Para terminar esto de una forma u otra.”

 

“Así qué, ¿has venido para matarme?” preguntó, asintiendo lentamente, agarrándose su costado. “Me temo que has malgastado tu viaje, ninguna espada mortal puede matarme, sólo herirme en el mejor de los casos.”

 

“No he venido a matarte,” replicó Arthur de nuevo, con un tono de voz firme, sin dejar de mirar a su hermana ni una vez.

 

“¡No me digas que has venido a hacer las paces!” sonrió, claramente divertida por eso. Pero entonces se volvió oscura, una cruel mirada la remplazó. “Nuestro tiempo de amistad se acabó hace mucho, tu padre se aseguró  de ello.”

 

“Nuestro padre,” corrigió Arthur.

 

“Uther nunca fue mi padre,” replicó ella, vengativa. “¡Mató a mi gente como si fueran cerdos para un festín!”

 

“Como tú has hecho, con aquellos que luchan por Camelot.”

 

Merlin se acercó a Arthur, si la forma en la que se veía Morgana indicaba algo, era que seguramente actuaría pronto. No sabía como podría sacar a Arthur de ahí sin que viera a Merlin usar magia, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en un plan.

 

“¡He hecho lo que ha sido necesario para llegar al trono!”

 

“No te pertenece a ti, Morgana,” dijo Arthur con calma. “Nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará.”

 

“¡Será mío, me lo des o lo tome yo por mi cuenta!” hirvió ella, y estiró un brazo con los ojos brillando en dorado. Merlin no sabía que había hecho, no parecía nada al principio. Pero cuando Arthur jadeó por aire y cayó sobre sus rodillas, estuvo claro, lo estaba estrangulando.

 

“¡Detente!” gritó Merlin, antes de poder evitarlo. El rostro de Arthur se estaba volviendo rojo y no era como si pudiera quitar las manos de su garganta, no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto-

 

“Merlin…” exhaló Arthur, o pidiendo ayuda o diciéndole que se detuviera antes de hacerse daño a sí mismo. A Merlin no le importaba tampoco.

 

“Mírate, tratando de proteger a tu rey,” se burló Morgana. “Me pregunto por qué eres tan leal con él.” Sonrió, con casi pura satisfacción mientras su mano caía a un lado y Arthur jadeaba por aire de nuevo. “Bueno, ahí tienes tu deseo, Merlin.”

 

Fue un rápido flash de sus ojos, tan rápido que Merlin casi no lo vio, y Arthur, que intentaba controlar su respiración, ni lo había notado. Pero lo que no pudo perderse fue la daga que volaba directa hacia ellos, Merlin se hizo atrás un segundo, con su respiración trabada en su garganta, pero no había ninguna mano invisible ahogándole. La daga estaba a escasos centímetros del pecho de Arthur cuando Merlin lo hizo, alzó su propia mano y con el flash de sus ojos paró la daga, la paró justo ahí, la punta casi tocando la armadura de Arthur. Merlin se dio por vencido, dejando la daga caer al suelo, igual que dejó caer su relación con Arthur por mostrarle su magia.

 

Ni siquiera pudo mirar a Arthur, porque si lo hacía lo vería, el daño, la furia. No había modo de que Arthur no lo hubiera visto, lo sabía, sabía su secreto. Merlin quería llorar, pero no lo hizo.

 

“¡Eres un mago!” gritó Morgana, el shock perfectamente dibujado en su rostro. Merlin la fulminó, porque era su culpa, era su culpa que todo estuviera arruinado con Arthur ahora. Sus puños se cerraron a sus lados.

 

“Lo soy,” replicó, oscuro, más oscuro incluso de como ella había hablado antes. La cara de Morgana pasó de shock a diversión.

 

“Debí haberlo sabido,” se rió. “Todas las veces que pude haber tenido éxito y no lo tuve, siempre estabas allí.”

 

“No te mereces el trono, ¡no eres mejor que Uther!” dijo, alzando su voz al final, porque estaba enfadado. Entonces ella enfureció de verdad y soltó un grito, volviendo sus ojos a dorado, pero él fue más rápido esta vez. Con un brote de magia, la daga que había estado a los pies de Arthur viajó de vuelta hacia ella, parando en su pecho. Ella soltó un pequeño sonido estrangulado y les miró.

 

“No puedes matarme,” dijo, petulante.

 

“Haré lo que tenga que hacer,” replicó, amenazando con su mano, que podía tocarla con la hoja de la daga. Ella se encogió hacia atrás. “para proteger a este reino y a su rey.”

 

Ella sacudió la cabeza, “Tus trucos no funcionan conmigo, soy una gran sacerdotisa.”

 

“Son más que trucos,” dijo, casi con crueldad. “Yo soy Emrys.”

 

Su cara volvió al shock, pero sólo por un segundo, antes de sonreír. “Por supuesto que lo eres,” soltó una pequeña carcajada. “¿Escuchas eso Arthur? Emrys, justo bajo tus narices, y todo este tiempo… ha sido Merlin.”

 

Merlin se atrevió a mirar a Arthur, por primera vez desde que había usado magia enfrente de él y le vio fruncir el ceño. No podía soportarlo, herir a Arthur de este modo. Así que miró a otro lado, antes de que sus emociones le dominaran.

 

“Tu preciado sirviente es un mago,” continuó Morgana. “¿Qué es lo que harás?” reía de nuevo, sonando realmente trastornada. “Me encantaría verle ser decapitado por ti, Arthur, sólo esta vez.”

 

“No decapitaré a nadie,” habló Arthur al fin, lentamente y con firmeza, dando un paso adelante. “Sé lo que es, lo he sabido desde hace tiempo.” Se giró hacia Merlin y Merlin tragó, sin registrar lo que había dicho, Merlin sólo temía el rechazo. “Átala.”

 

“¿Lo sabías?” preguntó Morgana y Merlin seguía ahí parado, porque lo estaba procesando. _¿Arthur lo sabía?_ ¿Desde hacia tiempo? El corazón de Merlin estaba acelerado, casi no podía centrarse en mantener el hechizo de la daga, su cabeza daba vueltas. _Lo sabía_ , o ¿Arthur sólo lo había dicho para vencer a Morgana? Merlin se mordió el labio, más asustado de lo que lo había estado antes.

 

“No soy mi padre, nunca lo he sido,” replicó Arthur, girándose y alejándose. Dejando a Merlin y Morgana mirándose, y Merlin pensó, amargamente, que esta era la primera vez en años que sentían lo mismo: confusión.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin se sentó en el césped, la oscuridad había consumido el cielo, y tenía la daga en sus manos ahora. Era la misma daga que Arthur le había regalado a Morgana por su cumpleaños, la que Merlin había visto en la Cueva de Cristal y había intentado impedir que le diera. Pasó los dedos por las rojas joyas de rubí, ausentemente.

 

Miró hacia el lugar donde estaba Morgana, atada a un árbol, él había hecho eso, la había atado ahí, y era lo único que tenía que hacer; sentarse ahí y vigilarla, asegurarse de que no escapara.

 

Arthur había ido en busca de leña, o algo, lo había murmurado muy rápido antes de marcharse, Merlin no había podido escuchar bien lo que dijo. Y ahora, Merlin no podía evitar sentirse completamente inútil y desesperado. Estaba confuso, muy confuso, tan completa y totalmente confuso que su cerebro parecía derretirse.

 

¿Arthur lo sabía? ¿O sólo había mentido? Merlin no sabía que pensar y deseaba hacerlo, porque si Arthur lo sabía entonces podría haber aun una oportunidad para ellos, pero si realmente no lo sabía… ¿cuántas eran las posibilidades de que pudieran volver a como estaban? Incluso si Arthur le perdonaba por mentirle y traicionarle, ya no podría volver a confiar en Merlin.

 

Merlin suspiró y pasó una mano preocupada por su pelo. Le demostraría a Arthur que podía confiar en él de nuevo, porque si no era en Merlin,  ¿en quién confiaría Arthur?  Después de todo, todo lo que Merlin quería era que Arthur estuviera a salvo y feliz, aunque eso significara que no podía ser feliz con Merlin, aunque significara que su romance acabara y se casara con Gwen. Aún así, Arthur podía confiar en él… se aseguraría de que lo supiera, si tenía que demostrárselo un millón de veces, lo haría.

 

Arthur al fin volvió, y tiró los pedazos de madera al suelo, antes de acercarse y sentarse al lado de Merlin. Podría haber estado pensando en positivo, pero ahora, sintió el miedo apoderarse de él.

 

Arthur le miró y él solo pudo estallar, “¿Lo sabías?” preguntó, su voz un poco tomada. “O… ¿simplemente lo dijiste por ella?”

 

“No,” se encogió Arthur. “Lo sabía.”

 

Arthur estaba siendo escueto con él y Merlin no podía con ello, necesitaba respuestas, ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cuándo lo descubrió?

 

“¿Cuándo lo descubriste?”

 

“Hace unos años…” contestó Arthur y Merlin frunció el ceño, muchas preguntas rodando en su mente. “Y ahí estabas tú, pensando que era un estúpido, ¿Eh?”

 

“Nunca he pensando eso…”

 

“Seguro,” comentó Arthur y entonces se rió de la desolada cara de Merlin. Pero no era una risa molesta, era la normal, la forma en la que Arthur se reía cada día y Merlin estaba confundido, aún más, cuando Arthur se acercó a él y sonrió. “No lo descubrí todo de golpe, empezó con tu padre. Cuando me contó que había vivido en Ealdor con una mujer llamada Hunith, se me ocurrió, habías estado actuando tan extraño antes de que lo encontráramos, sabía que no solo estabas preocupado por Camelot, y cuando murió… te vi, sabes que te vi.”

 

Merlin asintió, instándole a continuar, porque eso realmente no explicaba nada. Así que sabía que Balinor era su padre, de acuerdo, eso era algo.

 

“Cuando te dije que ningún hombre merecía tus lágrimas, nunca hablé de él,” continuó Arthur. “Estaba seguro de que moriría a causa del dragón y no quería que lloraras por mí.” Le sonrió Arthur, con tristeza. “Pensé que eras un estúpido por venir conmigo, no tenía sentido que ambos muriéramos, pero entonces hiciste que el dragón se fuera… y sí, sé que lo enviaste lejos, te he visto hablar con él suficientes veces ahora. Lo supe entonces, que eras un Señor del Dragón. Si lo habías estado ocultando todo el tiempo y aliándote con el dragón, no lo sabía, pero ¿por qué harías todo ese camino y verías a tu padre morir sólo por esconder tu secreto? Así que hablé con Gaius, me dijo que los poderes del Señor del Dragón pasaban al hijo una vez el padre moría, así que no me habías estado mintiendo… o eso pensé.”

 

Arthur se estiró, acercando a Merlin, pasando los dedos gentilmente por su espina dorsal. Merlin le miró, esperando oír más. “Continúa.”

 

“Fue durante ese año,” retomó Arthur, como se le había pedido, más apagado ahora. “El año en el que buscábamos a Morgana cuando descubrí que eras un mago, Gaius había dicho que sólo porque alguien fuera un Señor del Dragón no significaba que tuviera el don de la magia también, que era como magia pero diferente. Acababa de ser herido por un bandido y me estaba desmayando, pensé que estaba muerto, el hombre estaba apunto de dar el golpe final y entonces fue lanzado hacia atrás por alguna fuerza invisible y tú estabas ahí, murmurando palabras que no entendía, empecé a sentir la herida curarse pero me desmayé de todos modos.” Arthur soltó un lastimero suspiro entonces y acercó aún más a Merlin. “Estaba enfadado contigo, Merlin, muy enfadado, durante mucho tiempo; hubieron muchas veces en las que casi se lo conté a mi padre. Estaba siendo un idiota, me tomó tiempo, pero empecé a entrar en razón, empecé a pensar sobre todas las cosas extrañas que me habían pasado desde que te conocía, todas las veces que podría haber muerto…”

 

“Siempre te protegeré,” le dijo Merlin, en un suspiro, acostando la cabeza en el hombro del rey, sin importarle que tuviera la armadura. Arthur hizo un sonido de conformidad y Merlin sintió sus labios cálidos en la frente. “¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que lo sabías?”

 

“Quería que tú me lo contaras, pensé que después de que me convirtiera en rey, lo harías,” explicó Arthur. “Pero no lo hiciste. Y cuando empezamos nuestro romance, estaba seguro de que me lo contarías, no queriendo ningún secreto entre nosotros…”

 

“Quería hacerlo, sólo… no sabía como.”

 

“Aunque lo supuse, me sentía dolido,” admitió. “Pensé que a lo mejor era porque no lo sentías tan fuerte como yo, parecía que sí, pero entonces creí que eran mis propias esperanzas que nublaban mi juicio, es por eso por lo que dije que deberíamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto, no quería parecer un tonto delante de todo Camelot.”

 

“Creía que lo habías dicho porque no estábamos seguros de hacia donde iba esto.” Dijo Merlin, sentándose un poco, para mirar a Arthur apropiadamente.

 

“No sabía si tú estabas seguro, yo he estado muy seguro sobre lo que siento por ti, se lo habría gritado a los cuatro vientos, si tan solo me hubieras contado tu maldito secreto,” Arthur le sonrió y lo acercó de nuevo. “Pero supongo que ya está todo en el aire, ¿no?”

 

Merlin sonrió ligeramente, acomodándose sobre él. “Supongo que si… por fin.”

 

“¿Y cómo se siente…?” preguntó, sonriendo, deslizando los dedos bajo el dobladillo de la camisa de Merlin. Merlin jadeó al sentir sus dedos fríos en la piel. “¿Qué no haya secretos entre nosotros?”

 

La sonrisa de Merlin creció. “Se siente… bien.”

 

“¿Sólo bien?”

 

Los labios de Arthur estaban sobre los suyos antes de que pudiera responder, cálidos y suaves y Merlin se derritió, como siempre hacía cuando Arthur le besaba de esa forma. Aún no lo había sopesado, no le había llegado completamente, que Arthur lo supiera, que lo hubiera hecho desde hacia tiempo y no estaba enfadado, no se estaba rindiendo  con ellos. Pero ahora le estaba llegando, como un repentino cubo de agua por la cabeza y se estaba riendo contra los labios de Arthur antes de empujarle, tumbándole de espaldas, y colocarse en horcajadas sobre él.

 

Cambió el ritmo del beso a algo más necesitado y sucio, lamiendo y mordiendo el labio inferior de Arthur para que abriera la boca. Y así lo hizo, con un gemido que hizo a Merlin detenerse un segundo para disfrutarlo, antes de continuar. Arthur, aun tenía una mano en la espina de Merlin, y la otra en su cuello, mientras besaba a Merlin con la misma obscena necesidad de Merlin.

 

Pero fue Arthur, el maldito idiota, quien los separó, riendo un poco. “Merlin…” dijo, lentamente, recuperando el aliento. “Mi hermana está justo ahí…”

 

“Oh,” Merlin se sonrojó, separándose de Arthur, y deslizándose un poco más lejos. “Lo había olvidado.”

 

Eso provocó otra carcajada a Arthur, y lo acercó una vez más. “Terminaremos esto mañana, cuando volvamos a Camelot, puedes estar seguro de ello.”

 

Merlin se quedó al lado de Arthur y puso la cabeza en su hombro de nuevo, ignorando la armadura y lo que fuera que se le clavaba en la nuca, merecía la pena. La sonrisa aún seguía atascada en sus labios permanentemente; sabía que estaba, no iba a desaparecer en un tiempo.

 

“Ve a dormir,” le dijo Arthur, pasando las manos, arriba y debajo de los brazos y costados de Merlin. “Yo la vigilaré.”

 

“No,” suspiró Merlin. “Quiero quedarme despierto contigo.”

 

Simplemente se quedaron ahí sentados, sin hablar, porque no había necesidad de ello, viendo el fuego que Merlin había encendido antes, empezar a extinguirse. Casi no había luz y Merlin no quería levantarse o dejar ir a Arthur el tiempo suficiente para que alguno de los dos lo avivara, así que cabezonamente lo ignoró. Eligiendo en su lugar, pasar la nariz por el cuello de Arthur.

 

“Haz magia para mi,” escuchó a Arthur decir, y esa estúpida sonrisa se reforzó aún más. “Quiero verte hacerlo, en vez de girarme y fingir que no te vi.”

 

Sin una palabra contra la idea, Merlin alzó una mano y las llamas crecieron, más grandes de como habían estado antes cuando Merlin lo había comenzado. Arthur hizo un ruido, que sonó como Hummm y besó la frente de Merlin de nuevo, con labios suaves y la verdad, con honestidad, Merlin nunca había sido más feliz en toda su vida.

 

Olvidándose de Morgana, y del hecho de que seguramente había escuchado y visto todo, Merlin podría felizmente sentarse ahí para siempre, envuelto por los brazos del rey de Camelot.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Desgraciadamente, el deseo de Merlin no se hizo realidad. La mañana llegó y no podían permanecer más ahí. Había que volver al trabajo. Arthur se había ido en busca de algo de comida para el camino, ya que habían gastado todas las provisiones. Y Merlin era el encargado de vigilar a Morgana.

 

Mientras esperaban por Arthur, preparó los caballos. Merlin tenía toda intención de ignorar su presencia, aunque sentía que en cierto modo debería estar agradecido con ella. Gracias a ella no había más secretos en su relación con Arthur. Lástima que no era esa clase de alma caritativa, pues ella había causado demasiado dolor. Había hecho daño a Arthur demasiadas veces, y a estas alturas, debería saber que si le hacía daño a Arthur, tendría que enfrentarse a Merlin. Ella, como Arthur, sabía, ahora, todo lo que Merlin era y lo que estaba destinado a ser.

 

“Te acepta,” dijo ella de la nada. Pero aunque Merlin no le respondió. Notó que no sonaba enfadada, ni tenía su altanería habitual. “¿Le crees?”

 

“Sí,” contestó, simplemente. Estaba ocupado apretando las riendas de las  sillas y comprobando que todo estaba listo. Morgana estaba tras él, podía escucharla, pero no temía que huyera. La detendría.

 

“¿De verdad crees que no le importa que seas un mago?” preguntó, un poco más salvajemente, pero no más de lo que solía sonar cuando se encontraba alterada o apasionada con algo. Hizo que Merlin extrañara esos días, cuando era una amiga.  “¿Y qué… te ama?”

 

Merlin dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia ella. “Sí,” dijo, seriamente. “Creo que me quiere.”

 

Morgana pareció dolida por un momento, a lo mejor sus amarres estaban demasiado fuertes. “¿Cómo puede ser eso?” preguntó. “Fue educado por Uther para odiar a los brujos, ¡rastrear y matar a nuestra especie!”

 

“Arthur nunca ha sido como su padre,” se encogió de hombros Merlin. “Recuerdo de una época en la que tú creías lo mismo.”

 

“Las cosas cambian,” ladró, sacudiéndose para mirar al árbol al que estaba atada.

 

“Lo único que ha cambiado eres tú,” Merlin se giró hacia los caballos. Dejándolo estar, no tenía sentido discutir esto con ella. Nunca entraría en razón. En su cabeza, estaba haciendo lo correcto, aunque eso significara dañar a tanta gente de la que solía preocuparse.

 

Arthur volvió poco después. Apretando una bolsa de bayas y sonriendo como un tonto, se podría decir. Merlin le sonrió al verle acercarse.

 

“Creo que no son venenosas,” dijo Arthur, besando a Merlin en la sien y dejando la bolsa en sus manos. “Pero si lo son, al menos moriremos juntos.”

 

“Creía que eras un extraordinario hombre de campo,” se burló Merlin, tomando una baya de la bolsa porque, sin importar lo que dijera, confiaba en el juicio de Arthur. “No tan seguro de tus habilidades, ¿Eh?”

 

“Estaba distraído,” confesó Arthur, un poco grave, antes de sonreír de nuevo.

 

“Oh, ¿estabas distraído?” la sonrisa de Merlin no titubeó ni un segundo. “¿Con qué?”

 

“contigo,” Arthur le guiñó un ojo y se alejó, hacia su caballo.

 

“¡Ni siquiera estaba ahí!” argumentó Merlin.

 

“Detalles sin importancia,” Arthur movió la mano. Miró a Morgana, ahí quieta y observándoles. El Rey se volvió más serio de repente. “¿Estamos preparados para irnos?”

 

“Sí, creo que sí.”

 

El viaje de vuelta a Camelot duró mucho más que el de salida. Sobretodo por Morgana. Llevar a un prisionero cuando sólo eran dos, aunque fueran un rey y un mago. Aún así solo habían dos caballos y Merlin tenía que llevar a Morgana, por temor a  que intentara hacerle algo a Arthur, si estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Y ni él ni Arthur eran tan crueles como para hacerla andar todo el camino.

 

Leon y Gwen estaban esperándolos en los escalones cuando llegaron al pueblo la mañana siguiente. Ambos parecían aliviados y para sorpresa de Merlin, Gwen le abrazó a él primero, en vez de a Arthur.

 

“¡Estaba tan preocupada por vosotros!” dijo, en su oído,  mientras le soltaba. “La próxima vez que Arthur tenga una estúpida idea sobre ir corriendo directo hacia el peligro, ¿Podrías, por favor, quitárselo de la cabeza?”

 

“Hago lo que puedo, pero no es fácil… nunca me escucha,” le sonrió. A lo que ella rió, después miró a Morgana. Merlin fingió no ver la tristeza en los ojos de Gwen. Viendo como Leon y ahora Gwaine, la llevaban a las celdas.

 

“¿Cómo hicisteis para capturarla?” preguntó Gwen, una vez pasaron la puerta. “La última vez que la vi, intentó matarme y entonces, desapareció en la nada.”

 

Merlin lo recuerda, fue hacia tan solo unos meses y él estaba allí. No le dijo nada de eso a Gwen, simplemente se encogió de hombros. “Es una larga historia.”

 

Arthur apareció entonces, puso una mano en la espalda de Merlin, sonriéndole e ignorando por completo a Gwen. “Debo ir a lidiar con nuestra…huésped,” rodó los ojos y se giró a mirar a Gwen. “Guinevere,” dijo, y se fue. Tal cual. Merlin le miró por un momento y se giró hacia Gwen.

 

Fingió no ver la tristeza en sus ojos tampoco esta vez.

 

Se sentía fatal por alguna razón. No eliminaba la felicidad que aún sentía, pero la disminuyó. Entró en los aposentos de Gaius con la cabeza agachada y antes de abrir la boca para llamar a Gaius, fue envuelto en un abrazo.

 

“¡Estaba preocupado por ti, Merlin!” recibió una colleja repentina y se quejó, mirándole con las cejas arrugadas. “Bueno,” le urgió Gaius. “¿Qué pasó?”

 

“Capturamos a Morgana,” dijo, sobándose la cabeza.

 

“¿Y…?”

 

“Y él lo sabe,” Merlin le dijo, con gravedad, y un largo suspiro, sólo para castigarle por el golpe. Merlin estaba convencido de que no se lo merecía. A veces Gaius mostraba su afecto igual de horrible que Arthur.

 

“Merlin…” Gaius pareció asustado por un segundo. Escudriñando a Merlin en busca de respuestas. Merlin no aguantó más y sonrió. Quedándose sin aire por la felicidad que sentía. “Merlin…” dijo Gaius de nuevo, con más cariño. “¿Qué pasó?”

 

Así que Merlin se lo contó. Bueno… la mayor parte.

 

Era tarde cuando por fin se dirigió a los aposentos del rey. Tuvo que bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, porque olía a sudor, suciedad y otras cosas similares. Esperaba que Arthur hubiera echo ya todo eso también y no estuviera enfadado porque Merlin no se hubiese aparecido a ayudarle. Hablar con Gaius le tomó mas tiempo del que esperaba, pero tenía mucho que contarle y Gaius, muy contento por como había salido su viaje, hizo un montón de preguntas.

 

Pero cuando Merlin entró en los aposentos del rey, Arthur no estaba ahí. En realidad, era un poco extraño. Intentó no preocuparse demasiado, si algo hubiera pasado con Morgana, alguien le habría avisado… ¿verdad?

 

Claro que lo harían. Se dijo. Caminando hacia la ventana, se inclinó contra el alféizar y miró a la oscura ciudad de Camelot. Vio un flash de luz blanca, que lo sorprendió de repente y lo hizo retroceder. Su mente volvió a las celdas… pero se cortó al escuchar un toque en la ventana.

 

Contra la oscuridad de la noche, vio un pequeño dragón blanco, golpeando su hocico contra el cristal. Merlin rió y se estiró, abriendo la ventana. Aithusa entró volando.

 

“¿Nos has seguido a casa?” preguntó, acariciándola. Ella empujó la cabeza contra su mano, haciendo ruidos de felicidad. “¿Por qué no te gusta estar con Kilgarrah?”

 

Hizo un sonido que sonó como “no lo sé,” o algo así… puede que Merlin sólo estuviera imaginando cosas. Ciertamente podía ver porque no le gustaba pasar tiempo con el Gran Dragón, le gustaba demasiado hablar con acertijos. Había molestado a Merlin más de una vez también.

 

“Será mejor que salgas de aquí; No creo que al rey le guste tener un pequeño dragón en sus aposentos.”

 

Con esto, empezó a volar por la habitación, bajo la cama y detrás del biombo de Arthur. Como si estuviera buscando a dicho rey.

 

“No está aquí,” le dijo Merlin. Ella se detuvo y se acostó en la cama de Arthur. Merlin la miró mientras daba vueltas, antes de acurrucarse como un gato y cerrar sus ojos azules. “Oh no, ¡no puedes dormir ahí!”

 

Pero el ligero rumor de uhmmm que salían del dragón le hicieron callar y suspiró. Sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas rojas de Arthur. Simplemente la dejaría dormir un rato.


	11. Chapter 11

Bajó los escalones con rapidez, con la capa volando tras ella. Capa, que alguien le hizo poner tras el baño, para verse más rey, o para lo que fuera que estuvieran diseñadas las capas. Arthur pensaba que las capas eran divertidas de niño, pero ahora, se le metía bajo los pies. Especialmente cuando intentaba meter a su sirviente en su cama. Pero ese no era el problema ahora. Aunque esperaba que lo fuera después.

Cuando llegó a las celdas, tomó aire. Paró para calmarse antes de caminar a lo largo de las vacías celdas, hasta que se encontró con Leon y Gwaine.

Escuchó a Gwaine decir, " _Mi señora,"_  con una voz que normalmente usaba cuando trataba de seducir a alguien. Arthur ni siquiera quería saberlo y decidió ignorarlo.

"Sire," le saludó Leon y empujó a Gwaine de vuelta a la puerta de la celda. Gwaine miró un poco desconcertado a Arthur, pero no dijo nada.

"Me gustaría tener unas palabras a solas con mi hermana," les dijo. Leon asintió y tiró de Gwaine mientras avanzaban. Arthur les observó macharse, hasta que sólo fueron sombras, antes de girarse hacia Morgana. Estaba sentada en el suelo con su cabello hecho nudos y su piel pálida. Tenía suciedad por su cara.

"¡No puedes tenerme aquí para siempre!" le dijo.

"Podemos tenerte aquí tanto tiempo como haga falta," le dijo, con dureza. Ella rió, macabramente, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Como si se estuviera burlando de él.

"No importa que tengas a Emrys, aún así encontraré una forma-"

"Merlin, su nombre es Merlin, Morgana…"

"¡Tú eres el único que lo está usando para mantener tu miserable persona con vida!" escupió, mirando a Arthur como si fuera suciedad en su zapato. Aunque, no es que fuera muy diferente a cómo solía mirarle antes. "Le haces creer que le quieres, cuando no lo necesites más lo tir-"

"Te equivocas," le paró Arthur. "Amo a Merlin…con todo mi ser. Nada cambiará eso, nada que digas o lo que Camelot pueda pensar."

"¿Arriesgarías todo por él?" preguntó, escéptica. Pero si tan sólo supiera, cuánta verdad había en sus palabras. Parece que lo mostró en su cara, todo lo que haría por Merlin, ella dejó de hablar y le miró. "Es un mago…"

"Eso no importa, Morgana, nunca lo ha hecho," le dijo Arthur. "Le quiero, nunca haría nada que lo lastimara," se detuvo un momento, no estando seguro de si continuar. Pero entonces, lo hizo de todas formas, no tenía nada que perder después de todo. "Como nunca te hubiese hecho daño, si tan sólo me hubieses dicho la verdad."

"¡Me habrías entregado a Uther en un segundo!" chascó, sacudiendo la cabeza y burlándose de él, todo al mismo tiempo.

"Nunca entregué a Merlin," le dijo. Aún en calma. "Sé que escuchaste que le dije la otra noche, lo decía tanto para ti como para él." Tomó aire. "Te habría ayudado, ¡ambos lo hubiésemos hecho!"

Morgana pareció dolida por un momento, como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de algo, pero desapareció rápidamente. "Nada de eso importa ahora, querido hermano."

"Si lo hace," contestó, puede que demasiado rápido. Chasqueó la lengua de nuevo. "Aún puedo ayudarte."

"¡Lo único que harás por mí, será verme arder!"

"No deseo verte morir, Morgana, y no quiero ser quien te mate," le dijo. Sabía cuando rendirse, años de entrenamiento le habían enseñado eso. El arte de la batalla, incluso en la lucha de espadas. Dio un paso alejándose de la puerta de la celda, listo para irse. "Aun me preocupo demasiado por ti como para eso."

"Así que, ¿sólo dejarás que me pudra aquí?" preguntó, escudriñándole. Él se encogió.

"Eso lo decidirás tú."

Dio dos pasos alejándose de la celda, preparado para volver a sus aposentos y esperaba que Merlin le estuviera esperando allí. Lo que más necesitaba ahora era el confort y la calidez de Merlin…bueno, calidez que se convertía en unos pies ridículamente fríos por la mañana. Arthur se quejaba pero realmente no le importaba.

"¿Por qué lo quieres?" escuchó a sus espaldas, paró y se giró para mirar a su hermana.

"Me hace un hombre mejor," le dijo Arthur. "Me ayudó a construir un Camelot en el que quiero vivir." No esperó por una respuesta, no quería oírla, aunque la tuviera. Se marchó, de vuelta a las escaleras.

Una vez estuvo en sus aposentos, sonrió a Merlin, que dormitaba en una silla. Fue hacia él y le revolvió el pelo. Merlin se sobresaltó despertándose y miró a Arthur y le sonrió con esa estúpida sonrisa, por la cual Arthur moriría.

"Ahí estás," dijo Merlin, tambaleándose al levantarse. "Estaba preocupado."

"Se nota," Arthur no podía esconder la sonrisa. "Te extrañé antes, tuve que bañarme solo."

Merlin se sonrojó un poco y se encogió de hombros. "Estaba hablando con Gaius y tenía que bañarme también y eso… pensé que estarías ocupado."

Arthur se encogió de hombros. "¿Y si te bañas aquí de ahora en adelante?"

"Me gustaría pero… toda mi ropa está en los aposentos de Gaius y-"

"Bueno," Arthur sonrió de nuevo. "¿Y si toda tu ropa estuviera aquí?"

"Sería realmente pesado tener que venir hasta aquí cada vez que-"

"Merlin," Arthur le detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza. No podía negar lo que le hacían a su pecho sus estúpidas divagaciones,  _su idiota_. "Merlin, ¿Y si todas tus cosas estuvieran aquí?"

"Yo no-"

"Quiero que te mudes a mis aposentos, Merlin," le dijo Arthur, con seriedad. La verdad es que llevaba tiempo pensando en ello. Su relación tenía que avanzar. Ahora que todo estaba claro entre ellos, no habría más secretos ni preocupaciones entre ellos.

"¿Quieres que yo…?" balbuceó Merlin. "Pero…"

"No estoy preguntando," le dijo Arthur. "Te quiero aquí. Quiero despertarme contigo y dormirme a tu lado. Odio que tengas que marcharte temprano cada mañana."

"Pero," dijo Merlin. Un poco lento, pasaba demasiado. Para ser un mago tan poderoso, a veces era un poco memo. "¿Qué motivo darías para que yo me mudara aquí?"

"La verdad," se encogió Arthur, con otra sonrisa. "Debe ser bastante refrescante decir al fin la verdad, por una vez." Abrazó a Merlin por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él. "Sé que será difícil para ti. Ya que eres el rey de las mentiras."

"Cállate…" murmuró Merlin, dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de Arthur.

"Primero que nada, Merlin, eso lo digo yo, y segundo… de verdad que eres un mentiroso horrible," Arthur subió y bajó sus manos por la espalda de Merlin, mirando su cama con intensión. De dormir en su mayoría, pero quizás para actividades más divertidas en la mañana. Siempre podía desear. "Gracias a Dios, ahora puedo reprenderte por todas las horribles mentiras… ¡es como si ni siquiera lo estuvieras intentando!"

"¡A lo mejor no lo hacía!"

"No podría haber sido."

Merlin rió y besó el cuello de Arthur. Le gustaba esto, pero de repente, captó algo blanco. "Merlin…" dijo, lentamente. "¿Por qué demonios hay un dragón en mi cama?"

"Cierto, sobre eso," Merlin tartamudeó. "Creo que no vamos a dormir en nuestra cama esta noche…"

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado, este es el final de "Enamorados", y en principio la autora ha dicho que tiene intención de continuar, pero no ha escrito nada aún. En cuanto ella vuelva a publicar, estaré encantada de traerles esa nueva parte de la historia, pero hasta entonces, debemos decir adiós a esta serie.
> 
> Espero de verdad que la hayan disfrutado y se hayan reído, y hayan sufrido como yo jajaja, y que nos volvamos a leer. 
> 
> Gracias por todo el apoyo. ;P

 

**Capítulo 12**

 

Merlin temblaba de nervios al bajar por el pasillo, buscando a Arthur. Un sirviente le dijo que había pasado por ahí hacia un rato, y Merlin no sabía dónde más buscar. Bajó las escaleras y no tuvo que discutir con ningún guardia para pasar, porque no había nadie allí. A Merlin no le gustó esto ni un ápice.

 

Pero se calmó en cuanto escuchó la voz de Arthur, hablando con calma y perfectamente bien. Estaba hablando con Morgana y sonrió cuando Merlin se acercó. Hecho un vistazo a Morgana, que estada de pie, apoyada en la puerta de la celda, y parecía un poco sobrecargada. Merlin ahora mismo no quería saber porqué.

 

“Es la hora de la fiesta, Arthur.”

 

Arthur asintió y tomó la mano de Merlin. Morgana les observó marchar, podía sentir sus ojos sobre ellos, pero la ignoró lo mejor que pudo.

 

Lo que Merlin no entendía era porqué Arthur  creía necesitar dar una fiesta para anunciar su relación. Aunque sólo era una fiesta para sus amigos, por ahora. Pero eso era ya bastante malo.

 

“¿Qué mentira les dijiste para que accedieran todos a venir?” preguntó Merlin mientras subían el segundo set de escaleras. Recordaba cuando habían tirado al tío de Arthur por estos mismos escalones.

 

“Soy el rey, no tengo que mentir, simplemente les dije que asistieran,” explicó Arthur. “Que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, pero que necesitábamos hablar sobre algo de gran importancia.”

 

“Oh si, porque las fiestas de _Nada de lo que preocuparse pero asuntos de suma importancia_ son siempre las mejores,” reprendió Merlin. “Probablemente piensen que te estás muriendo.”

 

“Cállate, Merlin.”

 

“No, la verdad es que no me apetece, gracias…”

 

Casi pudo escuchar a Arthur rodar los ojos, se soltaron y andaron el resto del camino. No estaban enfadados ni nada, así es como siempre hablaban entre ellos. Pero Merlin sabía que Arthur quería hablar con los demás antes de pasearse cogidos de las manos. Merlin perdió el hilo, pero la idea de poder tener eso todo el tiempo, hacia que la idea de la fiesta de _Nada de lo que preocuparse pero asuntos de suma importancia_ fuera menos aterradora.

 

Cuando llegaron, ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa y parecía como si les fueran a arrancar la cabeza a todos, Merlin murmuró un “ _Ves,”_ en el oído de Arthur mientras se sentaba a la cabeza de la mesa. Arthur lo fulminó. Él sonrió y se sentó al lado de Leon.

 

“Hay un asunto que me gustaría discutir antes de empezar a comer,” dijo Arthur, comportándose como un maldito rey incluso con sus amigos. “Creo que es bastante obvio, mi afecto por Guinevere…”

 

Merlin se espabiló con esto. _¿Guinevere?_ ¿A dónde exactamente iba con esto? Parecía que Gwen tampoco lo sabía. Y Leon se tensó a su lado. Merlin miró en dirección de Arthur.

 

“Y aunque de verdad quiero a Guinevere, no es la única por la que tengo sentimientos.”

 

Merlin tomó aire. Él, de todas las personas, no quería sorpresas esta noche. Parecía que Leon se sentía igual a su lado, soltando el aire también.

 

“Sé que esto debe ser una sorpresa,” continuó Arthur. “Pero yo-”

 

“Um…”dijo Gwaine, alzando la mano y haciendo a Arthur callar, que miró mal a Gwaine. “Odio interrumpir este preparado y brillante discurso que probablemente Merlin escribió para ti. Pero si esto es sobre que has estado tirándote a Merlin sin parar, ya lo sabemos.”

 

La boca de Merlin se abrió de golpe. Así que si iba a ser sorprendido esta noche. Y sinceramente, encontró imposible no reír. Si no por la audacia de Gwaine, por la cara de Arthur. Parecía como si alguien le acabara de abofetear con un guante.

 

“¡¿Cómo demonios lo saben?!” le espetó Arthur molesto, Gwaine había arruinado su discurso. Que, en realidad, Merlin no había escrito por él.

 

“¡Oh, venga ya, tío!” bufó Gwaine. “¡ Te lo has follado en todos lados!” Gwaine miró a Elyan, que rió ligeramente. “Como la armería.”

 

“Y el cuarto de las escobas,” añadió Percival.

 

“En los pasillos,” añadió en seguida Gwen.

 

“No habéis sido muy discretos… Milord,” terminó Leon, con una pequeña y sonrojada sonrisa. Merlin rió abiertamente ante eso y Gwaine asintió en su dirección. Estaba bastante avergonzado, debía admitir, pero se lo estaba tomando claramente mejor que Arthur.

 

“Os creéis todos muy listos, ¿no?” ladró, levantándose, sacudiendo sus dedos a todos ellos. “Pero ¡estoy seguro de que ninguno sabía que Merlin es un mago! ¿O también sabíais eso?”

 

Arthur apuntó a Merlin con el dedo, como si Merlin hubiese cometido un crimen. Y lo había hecho, muchos delitos, pero aun así. No le gustó nada eso.

 

“Arthur…”

 

Eso no era lo que se suponía que iban a contarle. Merlin no estaba preparado aún para que todos lo supieran. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo Arthur? ¿Sólo porque su estúpido orgullo había sido herido? ¿En serio? Merlin estaba ofendido. Ya le había dicho a Arthur que no habían sido demasiado cuidadosos.

 

“Él es….un ¿qué?” Leon fue el primero en preguntar, alejándose de Merlin, mirándole con los ojos completamente abiertos.

 

“No somos tan inteligentes ahora, ¿no?” sonrió Arthur, y se sentó de nuevo. “Ahora, si todos habéis dejado de ser tan arrogantes, me explicaré.”

 

Merlin lo encontró un poco cínico viniendo de Arthur, que claramente creía necesitar ser el primero es saber todo aquí. Se lo diría después, pero por ahora escucharía a Arthur contarle a sus amigos como había descubierto que Merlin era un mago, porque seguía siendo agradable escucharlo, por segunda vez.

 

Después de que comieran y estuvieran tan llenos para hacer algo más que quejarse por lo mucho que habían comido. Arthur llevó a Gwen a un lado, hablando con ella en privado junto a la ventana. Merlin les miraba. Se abrazaron, así que se imaginó que todo estaría bien. Definitivamente, no quería perder a Gwen como amiga. Y tampoco quería hacerle daño.

 

“Merlin,” escuchó a Leon decir y se giró para mirarle. “Siento haber reaccionado tan mal cuando Arthur anunció que eras… quiero decir, que tienes magia. Me enseñaron a odiarla toda mi vida.”

 

“No pasa nada, Leon,” le sonrió Merlin. “Lo entiendo.”

 

“Quiero que sepas,” Leon le palmeó el hombro, como haría con cualquier otro caballero. Mostrándole a Merlin, sólo con eso, que todo estaba bien entre ellos. “Creo que eres bueno para Arthur, te necesita. Y ahora, sé de verdad cuánto.”

 

“Siempre le protegeré,” le dijo Merlin, lo que sabía, de lo que no tenía ninguna duda. Tampoco parecía que Leon la tuviera, sonrió.

 

“Sé que lo harás. Como yo,” se giró hacia los otros. “Como todos lo haremos. Os protegeremos a ambos.”

 

“Gracias, Leon.”

 

“¡Oh, por dios!” les gritó Gwaine. “Dejad de ser tan sensibleros, ¡me ponéis enfermo!”

 

“A lo mejor fueron los seis muslos de pollo que has comido,” sonrió Percival, dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

 

“Arthur comió siete…” Merlin fue al rescate de Gwaine. Porque también pensaba que Leon estaba siendo un poco sensiblero. No es que le molestara.

 

“Fueron ocho,” dijo Arthur a su espalda, volviendo a sentarse a la mesa. “¿Pero en realidad quién está contando?”

 

“Merlin,” dijo Gwen, dejándose caer en su asiento. “Él siempre cuenta.”

 

“No es culpa de Arthur, es rey ahora, y gordo… la mayoría de los reyes son gordos,” sonrió Merlin en dirección a Arthur.

 

“¡No estoy gordo!”

 

“¡Sigue diciéndote a ti mismo eso, _mi amor_!” Merlin se burló y consiguió una ronda de Owww por parte de Gwaine y Elyan. Hizo a Merlin sonreír aún más y Arthur rodó los ojos.

 

“¡Callaos todos!”

 

*******

 

“¡Hola!” Merlin gritó en la habitación y no obtuvo respuesta. Por segunda vez. Demonios, pensó. Hoy había una reunión importante de la Mesa Redonda y no encontraba a nadie. Ni a Arthur, ni a-

 

Hubo un Crik y Merlin se paró, dándose la vuelta en la habitación, hacia la puerta. “¡Hola!” gritó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

 

Corrió por los pasillos, tratando de encontrarla a tiempo. _¿Dónde demonios estaba?_

 

Tuvo que rendirse después de un rato, porque no tenía más opción que atender a la reunión y si ella llegaba tarde, o no aparecía. No era en verdad problema de Merlin. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y tan pronto vio a Arthur al final del todo, empezó a subirlos de tres en tres.

 

“Ahí estás,” dijo, sin aliento. “Te he estado buscando.”

 

“¿La encontraste?” preguntó Arthur, mirando el estado asfixiado de Merlin.

 

“No…”

 

“¿Hay algo que de verdad puedas hacer?” Arthur le ladró, taladrándole, y realmente, Merlin no tenía tiempo para esto hoy.

 

“¡Aguantarte!”

 

“Oh bue-”

 

“¿Me estáis buscando?” sonó una suave voz y Arthur se calló, girándose hacia su hermana, igual que Merlin. Morgana llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda y llevaba a Gwaine del brazo como si fuera un juguete. Él también sonrió y parecía demasiado feliz para su propio bien.

 

“¿Dónde diablos has estado?” le soltó Arthur. Ella parecía tan poco impresionada como siempre, encogiéndose de hombros. “Por el amor de dios…” gimió Arthur.

 

“Lo siento, fue culpa mía,” sonrió Gwaine. “Me gustaría decir que no volverá a pasar, pero…”

 

“¡No quiero oír eso!” Arthur le regañó. “¡Llegamos todos tarde, y yo soy el rey!”

 

“Por ahora…” sonrió Morgana, acariciando el pecho de su hermano, mientras se alejaba con Gwaine. Merlin dio un paso adelante y tendió la mano a Arthur. Él la tomó.

 

Entraron en la sala cogidos de la mano y se sentaron a la mesa, dirigiéndose a sus amigos y a los miembros de la corte. Arthur soltó a Merlin y se levantó.

 

“Hoy, es un día muy especial en Camelot,” dijo, sonriendo a Merlin y después a Morgana. “Hoy marca el día en que hace tres años que la magia ha vuelto a Camelot. Y esta noche, vamos a celebrar sabiendo que nunca seremos enemigos de nuevo. La magia es nuestra amiga, en nuestros corazones y sabemos, ahora más que nunca, que esto es, y puede ser una fuerza para el bien.”

 

“Yo escribí eso,” remarcó Merlin y todos en la mesa rieron.

 

“¡Cállate, Merlin!” le ladró Arthur, pero sonriendo. “Sir Leon,” dijo entonces, sentándose de nuevo. “Los reportes, por favor….”

 

 

 

 

(N/A:  ¡ESTO ES TODO! Está acabado, por ahora. No sé cuando subiré la próxima parte, que se llamará Los aprietos de una pedida de mano. Así que sí, creo que podéis imaginaros sobre qué irá, pero por ahora… he terminado. Espero que les haya gustado el final. (Pero no es el verdadero final, así que no pasa nada.) Me gusta lo suficiente. Está bien.)

 

 


End file.
